PQ
by Amazona Verde
Summary: AU! Police Quarters es una organización que recluta a personas con habilidades especiales que puedan luchar contra monstruos y criminales peligrosos. Saitama fue evaluado como humano promedio antes de adquirir sus habilidades, sin embargo, la historia para él cambiará cuando haga equipo con un tecnópata conocido como Demon Cyborg. Genosai, revisar notas antes de leer :3
1. Chapter 1

POLICE QUARTERS

CAPITULO 1

Nota: Este fic será un AU con las bases del canon en One Punch Man, las principales diferencias a mi parecer son:

-Genos y Saitama comparten la misma diferencia de edad, teniendo Genos 16 años y Saitama 22

-A diferencia del HA la PQ tiene una dependencia en cada una de las ciudades, donde los héroes de Clase S son las cabecillas que protegen el territorio en caso de incidentes violentos pero las funciones recaen totalmente en los miembros administrativos de la institución. Es decir, no existe una cuota que cubrir sino trabajos que son enviados directamente desde el cuartel de inteligencia.

-Otra importante diferencia es que, si bien el canon de los monstruos permanece igual, todos aquellos integrantes de la P.Q. que son del rang tienen alguna mutación o poder especial, siendo individuos que fueron entrenados desde la niñez. En este fic la aparición de personas con poderes sucede al mismo tiempo que la aparición de monstruos, por lo que detectar a los reclutas que pueden combatirlos es prioridad en cada gobierno del mundo.

-Genos ¡no pierde a su familia! pero es el único en su pueblo que posee una habilidad especial, siendo un tecnópata que puede acoplar la tecnología a su propio cuerpo. El doctor Kuseno es la persona que diseña las armas que Genos utiliza en sus misiones; cuando pelea en apariencia es un cyborg, pero cuando el peligro pasa las armas vuelven a su estado original, quedando un atractivo adolescente con problemas de control de ira XD

-Saitama salió como "humano promedio" en las pruebas de habilidad cuando tenía 10 años, pero como su sueño era ingresar a las fuerzas especiales del P.Q. entrenó arduamente hasta que, a la tierna edad de 17 años, perdió su cabello. A diferencia de OPM en esta versión Saitama no tiene superpoderes todo el tiempo, sino que los "activa" cuando entra en modo de combate, sintiéndose sumamente exhausto cuando la pelea se prolonga por más de tres horas, además posee un instinto de peligro que le indica cuando va a ser atacado, en cierta manera a pesar de sus limitaciones sigue siendo prácticamente invencible.

-Saitama se mantiene en el rango B de ciudad Z, la cual no posee integrantes en los departamentos de rangos S y A.

Escribo desde el fondo de mi corazón como fan de la serie, los personajes pertenecen a sus creadores y no se gana nada con ello.

CAPITULO 1: Noticia

Police Quarters era sinónimo de seguridad para los ciudadanos, no solamente contra ataques de monstruos sino para crímenes provocados por delincuentes comunes u otros humanos con habilidades especiales que habían decidido utilizar sus dones para beneficio personal. En todas las ciudades los más acaudalados vivían alrededor de los edificios pertenecientes a la P.Q., siendo una realidad que entre menos dinero tuvieras tu hogar se encontraría más apartado de la tranquilidad que ofrecían los reclutas de rango S y A.

Ciudad Z, mejor conocida como ciudad fantasma, era una metrópolis con muy pocos pero felices habitantes, en teoría la taza de criminalidad y ataques era nula pero nadie se atrevía a mudarse porque era bien conocido que en el territorio vivía un ser cazador de monstruos, un engendro que no atacaba a los humanos pero destruía casas, edificios y comercios. Si, ciudad Z era una buena opción si a lo que temías era a un ataque furtivo, pero debías vivir con el miedo latente de perder todas tus posesiones en cualquier segundo.

-esto es muy aburrido Mumen…-Saitama miraba las manchas de humedad en el techo de la comisaría, colocando su espalda sobre el escritorio de recepción en un ángulo que probablemente resultaba incómodo-¿cuántos reclutas tenemos el día de hoy?-con una sonrisilla de optimismo el hombre calvo se quitó la gorra de oficial pasada de moda, metiéndose la camisa en los pantalones, intentando a su manera parecer presentable

Un chico de anteojos le regresó la sonrisa sin optimismo- los mismos chicos de siempre, ya recibieron el entrenamiento estándar-al tiempo que hablaba tecleaba en su computadora-saben que no hacen nada de trabajo y aún así reciben salario de medio tiempo-el sonido de los dedos sobre las teclas paró, los ojos del administrativo siendo ocultados por sus cabellos castaños- mereces que te asciendan a rango S, haces tú solo el trabajo de una brigada completa… tienes habilidades increíbles y aún así ellos..-

-oi!… si sigues por ese camino yo también me deprimiré-el mayor se encogió de hombros-tenemos que utilizar los uniformes de hace dos generaciones porque no hay presupuesto para comprar nuevos, ¿crees que los bastardos de la central me darán un aumento de sueldo al promoverme a un rango superior?-Saitama levantó las cejas, mostrando su incredulidad- sabes que me divierte combatir monstruos

-Saitama no creo que…-las palabras de Mumen fueron interrumpidas por un pitido-¿un mensaje de la central de inteligencia?-abriendo el documento frunció el seño ante su contenido- parece que va a ver corrimiento de clases y asignación de nuevos reclutas, es obligatorio que todos los rango vayan a la reunión… ¡nunca habían hecho algo así!

Ante la información ambos se observaron expectantes

-¿Qué se hace cuando no se tiene reclutas de rango S y A?

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

-¿a qué se refieren con que van a despedirme? ¡soy un recluta de rango A!

-no te estamos despidiendo, te estamos reasignando a clase B porque tus resultados no han sido satisfactorios-una de las secretarias respondió gentil pero firmemente, mirando de costado a los guardias, inclinando la cabeza, señalando que se mantuvieran en guardia

-mi padre y abuelo fueron oficiales de clase A toda la vida, ¡¿acaso les falta dinero y por ello quieren sacarnos del camino?!-cuestionó gritando el treintañero, atrayendo la atención de otros reclutas y civiles

-ser parte de las clases élite no es una herencia, sino un privilegio que conlleva responsabilidades específicas-un hombre de aspecto desaliñado intercedió, dando un golpecito con la funda de su katana al hombro del más joven-hemos tenido problemas porque los integrantes más fuertes de la sociedad reciben salarios elevados sin cumplir con sus asignaciones de trabajo, somos una organización respetable, no una casa de beneficencia para parásitos que pueden pero no quieren trabajar.

-¡si no fueras un recluta de clase S te partiría la cara!

Una risa torcida salió del otro-si mi espada no fuera una dama ya te hubiera partido en dos, pero su filo jamás tocaría a basura como tu-

-Atomic Samurai!-una voz intercedió, la silueta de un anciano perfilándose ante ellos, interfiriendo en la discusión- no importa la clase, todos los reclutas pertenecientes a la organización deben dar un ejemplo de conducta-al decir aquello volteó hacia ambos lados, retando con la mirada, imponiendo su autoridad

-tsk! lo que digas viejo Bang-Atomic Samurai entrelazó las manos en la nuca, extendiendo los codos hacia los lados, comenzando a caminar en sentido opuesto

-voy a levantar una queja formal!-el alborotador terminó por decir, caminando rápidamente hacia la salida

-creo que no te causamos una muy buena primera impresión- Bang hizo puños sus manos en la espalda baja de la espalda, encorvándose al igual que lo haría cualquier viejecillo de edad avanzada

-al contrario, que Police Quarters se esté haciendo cargo de elementos incompetentes habla muy bien de sí misma-respondió cortésmente un adolescente rubio, que al instante dejó caer varios maletines frente a él- ¿le molestaría si me ausento antes de la reunión para saludar a un amigo?

-faltan 40 minutos, no llegues tarde-

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

-¡esto es genial King!-Saitama hacía exclamaciones de asombro, extendiendo los brazos hacia enfrente, tocando al pequeño gatito que adorablemente se ponía panza arriba para que lo acariciara

-bueno… tal vez no sirva mucho para combatir el crimen, pero estoy seguro que puede utilizarse como terapia… o eso creo-con rostro serio cambió la imagen del gato por la de un perro de tamaño considerable.

La imagen proyectada en el programa se enlazaba en tiempo real con una esfera que cambiaba su forma y textura acorde a los parámetros requeridos por el programa. Con los lentes y audífonos simulaban la fantasía audiovisual y con la esfera cubrían el aspecto táctil.

-una pérdida de tiempo, eso es lo que es-opinó una voz seria a sus espaldas

Saitama se quitó los aparatos para poder ver al más joven, entrecerrando los ojos con envidia al observar la suave cabellera rubia que ondeaba sublimemente con el aire emitido de la ventila- ¿eres nuevo?

-soy Genos-

Ante el nombre King se enderezó en su asiento, comenzando a sudar nerviosamente

-mm… ¿vienes como apoyo técnico?-Saitama le miraba con la cabeza ladeada, notando que su hipótesis era completamente errónea al ver la mirada de shock en su amigo

Las pupilas doradas miraron al cielo, probablemente pidiendo paciencia a un ser superior-me conocen como Demon cyborg-

Un silencio se hizo entre los tres, Saitama dando un brinquito nervioso al notar que las miradas de King y Genos se posaban en él-¿es tu apodo en juegos en línea o algo? Soy más de videojuegos de consola y memorias de resguardo…

-es el prodigio de su generación, ha tenido varias misiones en ciudad C y como ha alcanzado la mayoría de edad formara parte del P.Q., es un tecnópata, el último registrado fue hace 30 años en América-

-¿qué es un tecnópata?-intrigado miró minuciosamente hacia las pupilas doradas, a primera vista no encontrando nada extravagante en su apariencia- ¿es como tú? ¿Es bueno usando las computadoras?

-significa que puedo utilizar la tecnología a voluntad, en especial tengo la habilidad de acoplar armas balísticas a mi cuerpo-

-¡eres como un mecha!-un quejido de pena ajena inundó el laboratorio ante las palabras del recluta de ciudad Z

-haha veo que Saitama-kun está de visita-un científico de edad avanzada se hizo presente, si bien al bajar las escaleras su rostro no era visible su peinado en forma de hongo permitía situar su ubicación-siempre es refrescante tener diferentes punto de vista

-Doctor Kuseno!-saludaron respetuosamente King y Genos, Saitama por su parte hizo un movimiento suave con la mano

-traigo los prototipos de la última misión-acercándose a una mesa desocupada el adolescente abrió uno de los maletines-es práctico y sencillo, pero me preocupa que una continua utilización de balas pueda dañar a los civiles-al tiempo que hablaba se agachó para abrir el segundo maletín-me sentí muy cómodo utilizando el lanzallamas, pero en potencia máxima dura sólo cuatro minutos…

-wow! Estas armas son tan geniales!-con cuidado Saitama agarró uno de los prototipos, siendo amonestado inmediatamente por su usuario

-¡no los toques!-de un tirón se la arrebató, el tono formal cambiando por uno de exasperación- no tengo idea de que haces en estos laboratorios, ¿de qué clase eres?

-soy de clase B ¿por qué…

-me encuentro aún más confundido, ¿por qué alguien sin habilidades y sin conocimientos de mecánica, robótica o informática bajaría a estos laboratorios?-

-oye relájate…-una venita apareció en la frente de Saitama

-aún más, tu vestimenta indica que tus superiores siquiera se toman la molestia de tomarte enserio, deberías concentrarte más en tu currículo personal que perder el tiempo aquí ¿sabías que están reasignando a los reclutas que no cumplen con los estándares mínimos? No me extrañaría que para el final del día te dieran malas noticias-Genos terminó de decir con finalidad, sonriendo incómodamente hacia Kuseno-tengo que retirarme doctor, ¿está bien si vengo los próximos días? En uno minutos debo asistir a una reunión del cuartel.

-claro mi muchacho-

Sin otra palabra Genos abandonó el laboratorio

-ese chico tiene problemas-suspiró Saitama, recibiendo una palmadita de King y Kuseno

Fin de Capitulo 1: Noticia

¡Estoy muy feliz con este proyecto! No tengo nada de tiempo, a penas puedo releer lo escrito para corregirlo pero ¡me emociona tanto escribirlo! Genos cambiará su visión de Saitama en el siguiente capítulo, habrá más participación de villanos y si no leyeron la advertencia deben saber que esto será un Genosai, aunque nada explícito, todo se mantendrá en un margen tranquilo, colocaré advertencias si decido cambiar esto en algún capítulo.

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer ¡y dejen un review!


	2. PQ2

P.Q. 2

Se habían reunido los más importantes miembros de cada distrito, dándole por primera vez carácter obligatorio a la asistencia, probablemente por la agenda que iban a tratar y el conocido desinterés de los excéntricos reclutas de clase S. En otras palabras, iba a ser una junta larga y tediosa, un dolor en el trasero en toda regla. Saitama jugueteó con el letrero que habían puesto frente a él, un papel doblado donde se plasmaba su nombre y rango.

-Saitama-san, tiempo sin verte-Bang se acercó amistosamente, palmando su hombro en un gesto paternal, con la misma jovialidad haciéndose a un lado para señalar a un joven-quisiera presentarte a Genos-kun, estoy seguro que será un valioso activo en la organización…

-nos conocimos minutos antes-interrumpió el rubio bruscamente, recorriéndolo con la mirada desde los pies hasta su calva cabeza-al parecer la organización tiene más problemas de los que pensé.

Saitama sonrió quedamente ante la expresión del viejecillo, posiblemente se preguntaba como se había ganado una enemistad de por vida cuando el mocoso no llevaba ni una hora en el edificio –see… el chico tiene habilidades geniales-aún así era el mayor, debía mostrar un poco de autocontrol en su comportamiento.

-no estoy de acuerdo en que un principiante este en la reunión-TankTop Master intercedió en la plática, cruzándose de brazos- pero no puede negarse que es un caso especial, tus habilidades han sido reconocidas ampliamente en los últimos años-dio un asentimiento en dirección al rubio para a continuación centrar su atención en el recluta de clase B-pero no me explico porque alguien como tú está aquí

-no había nadie disponible-Saitama se encogió de hombros, alargando el brazo, casi subiendo la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la mesa para alcanzar el plato de galletas-¿tendrán algo de té?-preguntó a una de las meseras que se encontraban con la espalda apoyada en la pared, ignorando al musculoso hombre.

-¿y todos los héroes de clase A?

-tampoco tenemos de esos-como un hámster el veinteañero se metió a la boca una galleta tras otra, sonriendo cuando un vaso de té le fue entregado a los pocos segundos- gachias señolita… ñum ñum…

-¿sin elementos de clase S y A? los ciudadanos de ciudad Z han de vivir cómodamente-intercedió puri puri prisioner, pestañeando rápidamente en dirección a Saitama

Acostumbrado al extraño comportamiento del ex convicto el integrante de menor rango negó quedamente-nos las arreglamos en lo que se refiere a los monstruos, pero el daño en la infraestructura es difícil de sobrellevar… ñum ñum-

TankTop Master golpeó la mesa con la mano abierta, atrayendo la atención de los demás -¿quieres hacerme creer la fantasía que una ciudad completa ha sido protegida por reclutas de rango B e inferiores? ¿Quién es el encargado de ciudad Z?-preguntó hacia los demás, esperando que alguno de sus compañeros le diera una respuesta

Saitama tamborileó aburrido los dedos en la madera, sintiendo un poco de pena porque nadie recordaba a sus compañeros caídos en combate-Avispón rojo, Tortuga veloz y Cometa fueron vencidos cuando se lanzaron a batalla sin apoyo-colocó el codo sobre la mesa, apoyando la mejilla sobre la palma de su mano-después de eso la central no mandó a nadie que los sustituyera

-es correcto-una de las meseras, que también hacia la función de secretaria al parecer, tecleaba furiosamente-pero como no se han presentado incidentes el envío de reclutas en el área no ha sido máxima prioridad

-¡eso no es justo! Es como si nos castigaran por hacer bien nuestro trabajo - Saitama hizo un puchero, no recordando la última vez que había tenido un día libre, la ciudad se infestaría rápidamente si la dejaban demasiadas horas desatendida

-tienen suerte de tratar solamente con amenazas nivel ogro o tigre-TankTop Master lo señaló rudamente con el índice-incluso tipos como tú, clase C o los idiotas de administrativos pueden salir victoriosos de vez en cuando porque…

-oi!-el monólogo del recluta fue interrumpido con fuerza, los más experimentados en combate sintiendo una tensión peligrosa en el ambiente-di la mierda que quieras de mí, pero no te atrevas a insultar a mis compañeros-Antes de que la discusión pudiera llegar a mayores las puertas de la habitación fueron abiertas de par en par, dando acceso a casi a una docena de personas vestidas en traje que tomaron asiento en una mesa alargada que residía a un extremo de la sala, en una posición más elevada que la del resto.

-Mi nombre es Haruhi Matsumoto-comenzó una de las pocas mujeres en el grupo, asintiendo respetuosamente hacia la audiencia-esta reunión será poco agradable pero necesaria, discutiremos los puntos débiles de la organización en el área económico/laboral y plantearemos parámetros de publicidad para que los integrantes de P.Q. puedan ser vistos desde un mejor ángulo-con una sonrisa ensayada inclinó suavemente su cuerpo hacia la izquierda, señalando al hombre sentado a su lado- el señor Steven Ellham abordará la problemática de costos en infraestructura civil, costes de equipo en investigación y distribución en productos terminados… también ilustrará nómina en activos que no cumplen con los estándares necesarios…

Y la perorata continuaba, algunos de los reclutas tomaban notas ocasionales, otros tenían la decencia de mirar a la persona que hablaba y el resto, un número reducido en realidad, sólo deseaban que una emergencia se presentará para huir de aquél calvario. Por desgracia, los últimos no tuvieron demasiada suerte.

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

Después del tercer descanso Saitama estaba a punto de tirar la toalla ¡nueve endemoniadas horas tras esas paredes!, cada uno de los directivos había traído una presentación, como si escuchar sus voces monótonas no fuera castigo suficiente también tenían que ver gráficas y datos incomprensibles para él… su cerebro simplemente no pudo resistir y viajó a lalalandia tan constantemente que las costillas le dolían por el número de veces que Bang había encajado su codo en ellas, sin contar que su trasero a estas alturas sería una plancha sin forma.

-para terminar-ante las mágicas palabras la habitación pareció llenarse con una nueva luz-ha llamado nuestra atención que ciudad Z no cuenta con operativos capacitados para repeler amenazas-el directivo más viejo recorrió la sala por entero-pese a ser un territorio grande los civiles son pocos y no podemos darnos el lujo de trasladar demasiados elementos al área, eso sin contar el número de reclutas que estarían dispuestos a cambiar su lugar de residencia… ¿alguien tiene alguna sugerencia?

-si la ciudad ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo con sólo un policía de rango B creo que en realidad no existe un problema-Niño Emperador comentó sin levantar la vista de su portátil

Como si se tratara de una película de terror Saitama observó la cabeza de Bang dar un giro de 90° en su dirección, mirándolo directamente a los ojos-creo que tengo la solución perfecta.

El aburrimiento dejó por completo las pupilas del recluta clase B * _no te atrevas maldito viejo, bolsa de tiempo con pocos años de vida_ * decía su ceño fruncido, sin pronunciar palabra

* _pero Saitama-san~ ¿necesitas ayuda verdad? ¡es la oportunidad perfecta!_ * decía un levantamiento de ceja por parte de Bang

* _es un adolescente impertinente con aires de grandeza ¡será una piedra en el zapato! Más vale que no te atrevas_ * la cabeza de Saitama se movió lentamente hacia los lados, puntualizando su negativa

El duelo de miradas finalizó con una carcajada por parte del más viejo-¡está decidido! Genos-kun tomará el control de Ciudad Z

-Bang-san! Estoy en completo desacuerdo!-el rubio rebatió rápidamente, poniéndose de pie-estoy capacitado para tener una posición en una de las ciudad principales…

-y estarás a la sombra de alguien más-Bang agarró su antebrazo, jalándolo suavemente para que volviera a tomar asiento- puede que ciudad Z no sea el mayor reto pero estarías encargado de todo, la experiencia no sólo abarca el área de combate sino la estratégica, es una experiencia invaluable…-el maestro de artes marciales apretó más fuerte su brazo- confio plenamente en tus destrezas Genos, sé que no nos decepcionarás

Una expresión de pura determinación apareció en el atractivo rostro-claro! Daré mi mayor esfuerzo!

-Demonios…-la calva cabeza brillo con los reflectores del techo al dejar caer la frente sobre la mesa, gruñendo abatido

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

-por este lado están las pocas tiendas abiertas en el área, si quieres te puedo presentar a sus dueños, estoy seguro que te darán descuentos por ser nuevo en la ciudad…-su intento de entablar conversación paró en seco al ver que era ignorado

-es amable pero innecesario iniciar pláticas con civiles, considero que sentirse seguros es más importante para ellos que iniciar pequeñas charlas insustanciales-Genos señaló hacia el lado contrario-quisiera ver las condiciones de la estación

-ok-Saitama le siguió, su conciencia tranquila, que el mocoso fuera un idiota no era su problema

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

Goteras, una luz parpadeante, uniformes apilados en los costados y cajas enmohecidas llenas de archivos fue la visión que recibió al recluta de clase S al entrar al recinto.

-¿qué es esto?...-el rubio quitó un viejo extinguidor de incendios de la pared, dejándolo caer soronamente al piso-está vacío, ¿cumplen alguna medida de seguridad en este lugar?-no sólo era la interminable destrucción que parecía reinar en la ciudad, sino la falta de elementos encargados de patrullar las calles ¿de qué manera había salido a flote esta gente?-¿cuál es la tasa de ataques por semana?

-entre 34 y 42, menos de treinta si es invierno-respondió un chico de anteojos desde una de las oficinas vacías, que con dificultad cargaba teclados, cámaras y un monitor-¡que tal! Mi nombre es Mumen… ¿tenemos un nuevo integrante Saitama?-con curiosidad miró al adolescente

-¿no recibiste el mensaje de la central?-instintivamente se acercó para ayudar a su amigo

-gracias… en la mesa ¡cuidado con las teclas! Uff…-el castaño secó las gotas de sudor en su rostro-como no podemos costearnos equipo nuevo pensé que sería buena idea utilizar más de una computadora y designar funciones específicas a cada una, así no estarán tan lenta…

Antes de que pudiera continuar Genos sacó metales, chips y cables de la mochila que cargaba, acercándose a la computadora obsoleta que se posicionaba desafiante sobre la mesa, con un CPU enorme y un mouse de la edad de piedra. Sus ojos brillaron y como si se trataran de imanes las piezas nuevas se colocaron sobre las viejas, mezclando sus colores en un gris opaco; con un movimiento de la mano el monitor tomó una forma estéticamente más placentera, alargándose hasta ser una pantalla plana, el CPU se redujo al tamaño de una caja de galletas, acoplándose a la parte inferior de la pantalla. Con precisión quirúrgica el cable del mouse fue removido por una fuerza invisible, alargándose por los lados y el centro en una forma ergonómica para la mano, con un pequeño láser brillando en su interior que evidenciaba su naturaleza inalámbrica.

-rudimentario pero servirá-Genos sacó una libreta, queriendo hacer más preguntas

-wow… es demon cyborg ¡trajiste a Demon Cyborg a nuestro distrito!-Mumen sonrió de oreja a oreja, hiendo a comprobar la nueva computadora

Saitama olvidó por un momento el carácter nada agraciado del menor ante la maravilla que había presenciado –¡eso fue como salido de una película de ciencia ficción!-sin pensar paso el brazo por la espalda del adolescente, zarandeándolo vigorosamente.

-de ahora en adelante vamos a trabajar juntos y eso requerirá cierto grado de confianza, sin embargo, te pediré que no vuelvas a tocarme para recalcar "lo genial que son mis habilidades"-sin más se acercó al administrativo con libreta y pluma listas.

Una genial piedra en el riñón, eso es lo que era ese tecnópata.

-Iré a comprar la cena-suspiró cansado al caminar fuera del recinto, deseaba que el día terminara de una vez

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

-al parecer Genos es muy popular, el señor Lee nos regaló pescado frito y la señora Tanako me dió a mitad de precio su curry especial…-ante la falta de respuesta Saitama levantó la vista de las bolsas- ¿qué sucede?

-intenté llamarte pero dejaste cargando tu celular- Mumen miraba preocupado la pantalla

-¿y Genos?

-fue a interceptar una amenaza proveniente de ciudad Q-el brillo de los lentes del administrativo ocultaron su preocupación pero su voz le delataba-puede tener un talento excepcional pero sigue siendo un niño

-¿es un monstruo?-Saitama desconectó el celular y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos, comenzando a hacer calentamiento

-la central no está segura, al parecer un enjambre de insectos está drenando la sangre de animales y personas por igual…

-¿sabes la dirección que tomó el chico?

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

Su frustración crecía, incluso se vio en las circunstancia de acoplar partes de distintos automóviles para cubrir por entero su cuerpo, sus brazos y piernas las únicas piezas que poseían características armamentistas, el resto llegaría el día de mañana; había cometido un error al pensar que la amenaza sería controlada fácilmente, un error de novato que le costaría la vida si no pensaba en algo rápido.

-tan joven e indefenso…no eres tan rápido ni fuerte como pensé-la mujer con cuerpo de insecto se lamió los labios sugestivamente-tus poderes no durarán para siempre ¿por qué no aceptas lo inevitable y dejas que te haga parte de mi?

-¡primero muerto!-con un grito de guerra activó su lanzallamas a máxima potencia, destruyendo a casi un tercio de los mosquitos del enjambre. No obstante, su victoria duró poco cuando las patas alargadas de la monstruo lo patearon al igual que lo haría un canguro, mandándolo a volar, el impacto dejándolo incrustado en uno de los edificios cercanos. Sangre escurría por sus labios recubiertos de metal, la armadura de su pecho abollada e insertada en su piel.

-como quieras-la bestia que simulaba una apariencia femenina dio un giro en el aire, sonriendo desquiciadamente al tiempo que se lanzaba cual kamikaze contra el herido tecnópata. El recluta de clase S cerró los ojos, su cuerpo temblando ante el esfuerzo de intentar tirarse hacia un lado, acto imposible ante el daño que había recibido.

-quita esa horrible sonrisa de tu rostro-sin permitir que la criatura tocara al más joven Saitama la tomó por sus puntiagudos tobillos, jalándola, arrancando sus extremidades hasta la cintura.

-Saitama…-Genos miraba la escena atónito

Con ira renovada la mujer mosquito dirigió toda su atención hacia el rubio caído, arrastrando la mitad de su cuerpo rápidamente por el pavimento, dejando que la lengua cayera fuera de su boca, salivando como perro rabioso, dispuesta a destruir al menos a uno de sus agresores, su nivel de inteligencia haciéndole entender que no tendría oportunidad contra el recién llegado.

-¡ no te acerques a mi compañero!-dando un pequeño salto Saitama hizo la mano un puño y lo impactó contra la columna del engendro, creando con su fuerza una reacción en cadena que sumergió al cuerpo en un pequeño cráter en el pavimento antes de explotar en todas direcciones, bañando con sangre a los dos reclutas que se encontraban en la escena.

-tsk! Quitar la sangre de los uniformes es un fastidio-con cuidado sacó el cuerpo de Genos de la pared, quitando sin esfuerzo (como si raspara una molesta costra de la piel) la pieza de metal adherida a su pecho-para ser la primera vez lo hiciste muy bien.

El adolescente sonrió por el cumplido, aturdido por la fuerza del otro hombre. Durante sus primeros años en la academia había estudiando a las personas con habilidades más fuertes en el mundo, incluyendo las que estaban relacionadas con el crimen organizado, pero era la primera vez que veía un desplante de poder tan contundente. Otros reclutas habrían podido destruir al monstruo, pero la soltura y facilidad que había ejecutado Saitama superaba por mucho las expectativas de la organización

Saitama se acercó para darle una palmadita en el hombro pero se detuvo al último momento, sonriendo de lado, incómodo, haciendo su mano un puño, levantando su dedo pulgar en aprobación-¿crees que puedas levantarte?

En un segundo volvieron a la mente de Genos las memorias de ese día: la manera despectiva y grosera en que se había comportado con su salvador, los comentarios hirientes, cuando le pidió que no le tocara...

Genos jamás había sentido tanta vergüenza de sí mismo en toda su vida.

Fin capítulo 2

:D! Habrán notado que el carácter de Saitama difiera mucho del canon, considero que en este AU no pudo encerrarse en si mismo porque tenía un propósito al ser el único peleador decente en ciudad Z; pobre Genos :(, uno hace su propio infierno XD. ¡Dejen sus comentarios!


	3. Chapter 3:domesticidad

P.Q.3: domesticidad

Saitama frunció el seño en empatía al ver la paliza que reflejaba el rubio por todo su cuerpo, literalmente, incluso parecía haber moretones dentro de otros moretones-¿tienes alguna habilidad de regeneración?-pregunto al tiempo que se hincaba frente al menor, haciendo un pequeño giro con la rodilla para darle la espalda, colocando sus brazos hacia atrás indicando el espacio donde debía poner las piernas.

-Saitama-san! No es necesario que me cargue! –

-si te dejo andar por tu cuenta perderemos tiempo y esta zona es peligrosa-Saitama rebatió monótonamente, pensando con un dolor de cabeza que sólo quería que el puñetero día acabara. Para su sorpresa sintió las manos del menor sostenerse firmemente de sus hombros, inclinándose hacia adelante para que Genos pudiera dar un ligero brinco y sus rodillas quedaran apoyadas en la parte interior de los codos de Saitama

-sano cinco veces más rápido que el humano promedio-confesó el rubio rodeando el cuello del recluta rango B, apretando con la mano derecha su muñeca izquierda, creando un suave agarre que le permitía mantener el equilibrio- ¿por qué no utilizas uniforme reglamentario?-el tecnópata no pudo evitar notar la delicada tela que vestía su compañero: inflamable, vieja y, aunque no tan importante, pasada de moda.

Saitama movió la nuca hacia los lados, la respiración del adolescente dándole cosquillas-ha! Hemos solicitado equipo de todo tipo y nunca nos toman en cuenta- se encogió de hombros, chistando la lengua con malestar.

-pe.. pero ¡Saitama! Eso no puedo ser posible, alguien con tus habilidades… ¿contactaste directamente las oficinas centrales del P.Q.?-aquella injusticia era tan ridícula que daban ganas de llorar.

-mm.. cuando pregunte en la central el motivo me respondieron que debía solicitarlo el recluta de rango S a cargo del área, supusieron que no había una verdadera necesidad si la ciudad podía sobrevivir sin un cabecilla por tanto tiempo-volteó un poco para ver a Genos por el rabillo del ojo-tu viste lo que pasó en la reunión.

Demon Cyborg quería que la tierra se lo tragara en ese momento, no sólo Saitama soportó humillaciones por parte de los otros reclutas sino que él mismo, genio tecnópata, top 10 en su generación, había declarado que ciudad Z "no estaba a su nivel". Palabras de un niño arrogante que buscaba exponer su capacidad sin darse cuenta que le faltaba mucho para demostrar su valía.

-¿por qué no estás en el rango S? –Genos preguntó en un susurro- los…-tragó saliva- nos sobrepasas por mucho

-oh! ¡no otro Mumen!-Saitama gruñó hacia el cielo-oficialmente soy un ciudadano promedio, eso fue lo que dijeron en la prueba de talento

-¿eh?-el rubio casi cae al incorporarse sobre los hombros del mayor- pero… fuerza sobrehumana es uno de los rasgos más comunes en el código genético

-no nací con ninguna habilidad-Saitama respondió con fastidio, la plática durando demasiado tiempo para su gusto.

-ya veo-Genos volvió a su posición original, guardando silencio ante el tono molesto del otro-prometo que no les fallare-con nueva determinación oprimió fuertemente los hombros que le sostenían- ¡Daré mi mayor esfuerzo Saitama-sensei!

-oi! No aprietes… ¡y no me llames así!

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

Saitama bostezó al tiempo que daba tres puñetazos consecutivos al monstruo que se acercaba peligrosamente a la zona residencial de ciudad Z, agarrando uno de los tentáculos para comenzar a girar en su lugar, tomando impulso al lanzarlo como si se tratara de una bala olímpica. Terminada su labor corrió rápidamente hacia el cuartel, sonriendo agradecido de que Mumen hubiera extendido su futon y Genos le diera un par de onigiris con té.

-Gracias chicos son los mejores- después de comer y beber se dejo caer de cara al lecho improvisado, roncando suavemente al minuto

-esta exahusto- Genos llevó la taza a la pequeña cocineta a espaldas de recepción, teniendo cuidado que el agua no mojara los vendajes que cubrían casi por entero su cuerpo-considero que en cuatro días más estaré recuperado por completo- había transcurrido una semana desde que ocupara el puesto más alto en la jerarquía y lo primero que hizo fue despedir a los reclutas clase C que recibían un salario a costa del trabajo de Saitama-sensei. Sólo una docena de ellos permanecieron en la fuerza, la mayoría ciudadanos que darían la alarma si un monstruo aparecía. La estación ahora contaba con un flujo de personal, y aunque las instalaciones estaban deterioradas al menos relucían de limpias.

-durante este tiempo ha protegido la ciudad 24/7-Genos mordió su labio ante la inverosímil pero honesta verdad, ¿no era acaso abuso por parte de la central? ¿Cómo se había producido aquél malentendido?

-Saitama es la clase de persona que mantiene un perfil bajo, su personalidad no concuerda con el estereotipo de recluta clase S o A-Mumen extendió un par de cobijas en el suelo -¿estarás bien por tu cuenta?-

El rubio asintió ausente, tomando asiento frente al teléfono.

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

Saitama hubiera huido por la ventana del baño si la mirada del castaño no lo hubiera parado en seco.

 _*no seas así, ¿no te das cuenta que te admira?*_ Mumen frunció el seño al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos, observándolo con desaprobación.

 _*¡el mocoso está loco!*_ con el dedo índice Saitama hizo un ligero movimiento circular sobre su sien

-¡Saitama-sensei!-ajeno a la discusión no verbal que se llevaba a cabo entre los dos viejos amigos, el adolescente se presentó en un estado completamente perfecto: traje de combate de última generación, cabello despeinado pero extrañamente a la moda, cuerpo cubierto al entero de metal, sobresaliendo de su bolsillo delantero una pequeña libreta con bolígrafo-¡listo para hacer el recorrido con usted sensei!

-¡me llamo Saitama!-el mayor contestó por reflejo, la intensidad para discutir del más joven le había hecho perder la batalla desde el primer día-mm… voy a los distritos comerciales

-son los puntos más vulnerables al haber reunidos un gran número de civiles-asintió Genos, sujetando a su cadera bolsitas con cables multicolores y microchips-estudiar su rutina me acercará más a la naturaleza de su poder

-err… -Saitama no comprendía aquella obsesión, era verdad que varias generaciones atrás los científicos de todas las ramas del saber se habían vuelto locos con el fenómeno de los monstruos y el aumento de habilidades sobrehumanas en la población mundial, pero la vida continuaba, hoy en día sólo aparecía como un tema histórico en los libros de texto de educación elemental-también realizo compras

-muy bien, tus hábitos son parte de mi estudio sensei-

Saitama quiso gritar al escuchar el maldito apelativo, en cambio respiro profundamente, negando suavemente-me va a tomar algo de tiempo…mm… ya sabes… civiles….

Antes de que la calva cabeza pudiera idear nuevas maneras de cavar un pozo más profundo en su inhabilidad para comunicarse Mumen interrumpió, extendiendo una bolsa adornada con dibujos de conejitos, el sonido de trastos resonando dentro de ella

-el bote verde es para que la señora Mae Tse lo rellene con ungüento para quemaduras-haciendo hincapié en lo que decía sacó el mencionado artículo, a continuación mostrándole un recipiente alargado-necesitamos clavos industriales-guardó el que tenía en mano y le mostró un bultito que al desdoblarse mostraba su naturaleza térmica –la tienda de los Bari tiene ofertas en congelados, utiliza a Genos para que nos den descuentos-sin más se posiciono detrás del escritorio.

Sensei- Genos inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante, agachando la cabeza, lo suficiente para ocultar su rostro-no he tenido la oportunidad…-el más joven negó enérgicamente con la cabeza- no! ¡No he tenido el valor para pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento!

-no es necesario-en serio, Saitama sólo quería irse, el calor que comenzaba a sentir en sus mejillas aumentaba esa necesidad

-¡usted es el mejor recluta que he conocido! ¡Un héroe que hace su deber sin esperar alabanzas o recompensas! ¡su humildad y calidad humana son inspiradoras! Yo..!

-¡ya basta!-dando media vuelta comenzó a caminar fuera del recinto-¡si no puedes enunciarlo en veinte palabras o menos entonces no digas nada!

-¡entendido sensei!

¿Aquél chico era real?

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

-esto no es tan malo…-si, debía soportar ser empujado y pisoteado, pero la peor parte se la llevaba el tecnópata, con casi una veintena de chicas preguntando cosas sinsentido, pidiendo su número… ¿y la talla de calzado?-al menos ahorramos gran parte del presupuesto-los ciudadanos de ciudad Z siempre daban descuentos a Saitama, al ser una población tan reducida estos sabían que el recluta de rango B se esforzaba para mantenerla a salvo, inclusive algunos de ellos habían preciando su fuerza sobrehumana, resintiendo a la Police Quarters por no darle el crédito que merecía; que alguien tan famoso como Demon Cyborg se juntara a su equipo y le llamara "sensei" aumentaba la valía de Saitama a sus ojos. Por supuesto las mujeres más jóvenes se mostraron embelesadas por la nueva adquisición.

-¿sensei?-escapando cordialmente de la turba femenina su atención se concentró en la figura del calvo veinteañero, que con una expresión paciente permitía que el hombretón encargado del puesto de taiyaki le cargara como a un niño, levantándole por la cintura en un abrazo exuberante

-Saitama-san! Comenzábamos a preguntarnos si algo le había pasado-comentó el vendedor preocupado, dándole sonoras palmadas en la espalda-sabemos que es muy fuerte ¿pero qué puede hacer contra un resfriado o infección? La anciana Mae Tse esta a nada de cargar contra su cuartel, ya sabe cuánto le aprecia… ¡tome!-sin esperar respuesta metió un taiyaki a su boca, saludando enérgicamente al adolescente que caminaba hacia ellos- ¡Demon Cyborg! ¡ten!-extendió otro pan dulce con forma de pez, mirándolo severamente al notar que iba a negarse, asintiendo cuando el más joven agarró sin rechistar el regalo-¡que tengan un buen día!-

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

-las personas de aquí no son como las que viven cerca del cuartel P.Q.- a pesar de las sonrisas y gestos amigables cuando se paseaba por las calles podías notar carteles con agujeros irregulares, partes de monstruos en descomposición, armas colgadas de las cinturas de los ciudadanos, sin contar con los rifles y escopetas que el rubio había visto bajo los mostradores , inclusive algunos adornaban las entradas de las casas- pareciera que en cualquier momento van a ir a la guerra

-bueno… ciudad Z tiene muchos monstruos ¿sabes?-el calvo se rascó la mejilla-debieron aprender la mejor manera de distraerlos y darnos tiempo de llegar-se encogió de hombros-aún así hay unos cuantos civiles que tienen el nivel de un recluta rango A

Genos paró en seco al ver que el rostro de su sensei adoptaba una sonrisa dulce, su mirada enfocada en una ancianita que con dificultad salía de la tienda de remedios naturales, un viejo lobo sirviéndole a modo de soporte para caminar

-Saitama-chan!-la viejecilla extendió sus manos arrugadas para tocar la barbilla del veinteañero, dándole unas cariñosas palmaditas en las mejillas, aplicando la fuerza suficiente para que sus labios se deformaran como los de un pez-eres tan lindo!

-decha de molechtagme!-Saitama la miraba impasible, logrando que la mujer riera como si fuera una niña

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

-esa es una habilidad sumamente interesante-Genos apuntaba casi religiosamente las palabras de la herbolaria, su conversación llevándose a cabo entre graznidos y gruñidos, un oso joven asomando la cabeza desde una de las habitaciones- ¡estoy bien kuro-san!-para sorpresa del rubio el animal asintió- ¿es capaz de comunicarse con ellos?

-supongo, jamás me interesó saber cómo funcionaba mi don, pero cada día agradezco tenerlo, eso es suficiente-Mae Tse arrebató la taza de Saitama cuando este daba el último sorbo-¡iré a servirte más té!

-¡no se preocupe! ¡Yo lo haré con mucho gusto!-la mano robotizada tomó el otro extremo de la taza, frunciendo el seño cuando el agarre de la pergaminosa mano no cedió un centímetro- la necesito para hacer té a Saitama-sensei

-¿qué podrás saber tú de té "Damn Robot"**?-

Antes de que la disputa pasara a mayores la pieza de cerámica fue extraída de entre sus dedos por el recluta de rango B, que con un suspiro se levantó para él mismo prepararse la bebida

-discúlpame chico-soñadoramente la mirada de la ancianita viajó a la retaguardia del oficial mayor, riendo juguetonamente-lo que no haría si tuviera cuarenta años menos…

Genos ladeó la cabeza, ignorando el insulto y la perturbadora imagen que su imaginación evocaba con las palabras de Mae Tse-¿conoce a Saitama-sensei desde hace tiempo?

La curandera asintió al tiempo que acariciaba a un zorro que se recargaba en sus piernas-los padres de Sai-chan se mudaron aquí cuando apenas era un niño…-la mirada se perdió en un recuerdo- sus ojos siempre han sido los de un depredador, tan serenos y apacibles, aburridos por estar entre el rebaño… sentía que el pobre estaba enjaulado-distraídamente graznó suavemente, un ave de hermosos colores posándose en su hombro-pero su corazón parecía el de una avecilla, tan temerosa de emprender el vuelo…-con una sonrisa enigmática señaló la espalda de Saitama-el corazón de hombres como él son una gran responsabilidad… tan fáciles de lastimar…

-¿Qué tanto le dices al pobre chico?-Saitama dejó un platito con dulces suavemente sobre los blancos cabellos de la herbolaria, sonriendo de lado al ver cómo era "atacada" por pequeños roedores de todos los tamaños

-¡Sai-chan!

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

-es una pena que la tienda de herramientas estuviera cerrada-la calva cabeza relucía como una esfera cuando los rayos de sol impactaban sobre ligeras gotas de sudor, sonriendo complacido al llegar a las puertas del supermercado y una fresca brisa les dio la bienvenida-oh! Descuento en pescados y lácteos, es nuestro día de suerte ~ -

Genos iba un paso detrás de él, colocándose a su lado o mirando sobre su hombro cuando algo llamaba la curiosidad del mayor, nunca imaginó que actividades tan ordinarias podrían ser tan placenteras; cuando iba de compras con su familia o su ocasional cita, siempre pensaba internamente que moriría de aburrimiento, y con Saitama-sensei… bueno, suponía que al ser un hombre tan interesante su compañía endulzaba las labores más tediosas

Esperando su turno para pagar Genos frunció el seño al notar la concentración que Saitama mantenía en las cuentas, realizando la misma acción un par de veces, un suspiro de alivio saliendo de sus labios al abrir un modesto monedero y confirmar que tenía el suficiente efectivo para pagar-uff! Menos mal…

-Saitama-sensei-Genos temía preguntar lo que estaba rondando en su mente-¿dónde vive?

-huh? Vivo en el cuartel al igual que tú-Saitama le miró confundido ¿qué con la repentina pregunta?

Genos confirmó sus sospechas-aún no he tenido tiempo de buscar un lugar propio… ¿no desea tener un espacio personal?

-no tengo suficiente dinero para rentar un departamento-Saitama le observó intrigado-el mantenimiento del cuartel no es barato ¿sabes?

-¿man… mantenimiento del cuartel?-Genos sintió un metafórico chorro de agua fría recorrer su espalda

-artículos de limpieza, pintura, remache para goteras, material de oficina… es una suerte que al ser un edificio del P.Q. no lleguen cuentas de agua o luz-el mayor se encogió de hombros-de todas formas tengo pocas horas libres, es más práctico vivir allí… oi! Oi!

El rubio no podía evitar las chispas que salían de su cuerpo, su habilidad tecnópata intentando acoplarse al tumultuoso asalto emocional del que era presa su usuario-Saitama-sensei…esos gastos deberían ser cubiertos por la oficina central-

-lo sé-

-ellos se han estado aprovechando de su buen corazón y ética ejemplar…-las manos posadas sobre el carrito de supermercado apretaron con fuerza, reduciendo el metal a una estrecha línea- ¿cómo puede soportarlo?-y la pregunta fue hecha con silencioso asombro, enunciando los sentimientos del rubio: de qué manera este hombre había logrado mantener toda una ciudad a flote, cómo adquirió tanta fuerza, por qué no le daban el reconocimiento que merecía… cuándo comenzó a sentir tanta admiración y respeto por una sola persona…

-es un dolor en el culo-Saitama le dio la razón-pero si los reclutas no hacemos nuestro trabajo ¿entonces quién lo hará?

-¡sensei!-Genos realizó una llamativa reverencia frente a él-¡Saitama-SENSEI!-el honorífico fue dicho con tanta energía que la gente de alrededor cuchicheaba ligeramente, viéndoles con la paciencia que se le daría a un par de niños revoltosos

-¡¿QUÉ?! Si tienes algo que decir escúpelo de una vez- las venitas de enojo eran claramente visibles en la suave y expuesta piel de la nuca de Saitama

-¡cuidaré muy bien de usted! ¡Prometo que no le faltará nada!

Una nueva oleada de cuchicheos, pero esta vez mucho más ruidosos se hizo presente, las risitas ocasionales no ayudaban en la situación

-chico, no lo digas de esa manera-

-además…-una expresión de pura determinación adornó el semblante del adolescente- retiro lo dicho de hace unas semanas ¡puede tocarme cuanto quiera!

Saitama ocultó su sonrojo con la palma de la mano, sabiendo de antemano cuál sería el nuevo tema de charla en ciudad Z

-al menos te mantuviste en el rango de veinte palabras-

Fin de capítulo 3

Notas.

**Damn Robot Maldito robot, un juego de palabras derivado de "Demon Cyborg", este OC es muy intenso, no es una ancianita común lol

Fue un capítulo sin acción, pero quería dedicarlo a explorar el contexto que rodea a Saitama y cuáles son los motivos de su dedicación a la protección de la ciudad; a diferencia del canon en esta versión si bien es infravalorado en su poder los ciudadanos tienen conocimiento del porqué su ciudad no ha caído en manos de los monstruos. Sin embargo, al tratarse en su mayoría de comerciantes, artesanos o fabricantes de empresas familiares poco pueden hacer para atraer la atención del Cuartel Central del P.Q. que, como veremos más adelante, algunos de sus miembros están plenamente conscientes de las habilidades de Saitama.

Por favor dejen un review con opiniones e ideas ¡son alimento para mi espíritu!


	4. Chapter 4: Criminales

P.Q. 4: Criminales

Mumen y Saitama transitaban alrededor de Genos como si este portara un campo de fuerza, su enojo y mal humor pudiendo percibirse a metros de distancia, al parecer el PQ no quería admitir su negligencia para con ciudad Z y habían optado por cortar la llamada con un muy airado tecnópata.

-voy a conectarme al satélite de la institución y sembrare un archivo que transmita nuestro caso a todos los dispositivos móviles de los reclutas en las principales ciudades de la nación-con aire amenazador comenzó a escribir rápidamente en la computadora, frunciendo el seño cuando esta se apago de golpe.

-tranquilo-la clavija que brindaba electricidad al ordenador ahora era utilizada para rascar el temple aburrido de Saitama-lo que quieres hacer cae en el rango de terrorismo digital

-¡no sólo es el hecho de que no quieran admitir sus culpas sensei!

-no me digas sensei-

El adolescente ignoró su comentario- no están dispuestos siquiera a emitir una compensación para su persona ¡no permitirán que realice nuevamente un examen de aptitud!

-Genos-Saitama colocó las manos en sus caderas, inclinando su espalda hacia atrás, estirándose hasta que sus vertebras crujieron- estás perdiendo el panorama general-

-¿sensei?-el recluta clase S le miraba confundido

-actúas como si estuviéramos en desventaja, pero ahora estás con nosotros-Saitama se encogió de hombros-después de tocar fondo sólo podemos subir

El más joven se lanzó al suelo con pluma en mano, anotando rápidamente las palabras de sabiduría dichas por su compañero-aún así voy a pelear para que se haga justicia sensei-

-…sin satélites-Mumen intercedió divertido

-…

-Genos…-Saitama levantó una ceja

-sin satélites-el cabecilla de ciudad Z frunció los labios en algo parecido a un puchero

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

-fuaa~-Saitama quitó el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo, observando la labor que hacía su "jefe" al acumular los restos de monstruos a un costado de la avenida interestatal-es más trabajo traerlos hasta acá…

-tal vez, pero es responsabilidad del P.Q. desechar los restos biológicos sobrantes de una pelea-Genos lanzó al aire una bengala naranja, el sonido de sirenas y helicópteros escuchándose en la lejanía-además, control de daños posee una estricta lista de registro, con la documentación generada a partir de hoy Police Quarters no tendrá otra opción que admitir la gran labor que Saitama-sensei ha hecho al limpiar la zona de tantas amenazas-los ojos del tecnópata se estrecharon amenazantes-al parecer nuestra ofensiva será la línea burocrática

-chico…-Saitama observaba al adolescente con cautela, el mocoso podía ser una mierdecilla si se lo proponía, pero debía admitir que tal vez era exactamente eso lo que necesitaba el distrito Z, un líder que exigiera por las buenas y por las malas lo que merecían… con gusto entregaba el puesto, su estilo era acabar con el problema en un instante pero… ¿burocracia? No gracias.

¡SAITAMA!

De la nada un esbelto joven saltó en zigzag desde las alturas de los edificios, posicionándose entre ambos al aterrizar, casi media docena de estrellas ninjas siendo interceptadas sin problema por el hombre calvo-¡veo que no has perdido práctica!

-lo siento Sonic, pero no puedo pelear contigo al 100% en estas circunstancias-con aire teatral el recluta rango B levantó los brazos, señalando su alrededor

-¿Qué te impide enfrentarte a mi?-con ojos un tanto desquiciados observó a su alrededor, sonriendo macabramente hacia el rubio-¿entonces es verdad? ¿tienes una nueva mascota?... prometo jugar contigo después de haber acabado con Saitama

-¡como si fuera a permitir que pusieras un solo dedo sobre sensei!-los brazos metálicos que momentos antes cargaban pesados pedazos de monstruos pasaron a modo de batalla, estilizándose al tiempo que soltaban chorros de vapor, el sonido del fuselaje alertando a Saitama de que Demon Cyborg iba en serio.

-atrás Genos, yo me haré cargo-el único adulto en el grupo se acercó para darle unas palmaditas en el hombro, suspirando ante la mirada de traición que recibía

-¡puedo hacerlo Saitama-sensei!

-aún estas herido y Speedo…

-Speed-o'- Sound Sonic!-

-ese es un nombre estúpido-Genos era terco como una mula, si sensei no deseaba que peleara contra el ninja entonces debía hacer que este fuera a pelear contra él-un nombre estúpido para un idiota estúpido que tiene una forma de pelear estúpida

-esos fueron muchos estúpidos para una sólo frase-

-voy a machacarte hombre de hojalata-el pelinegro estiro el brazo hacia su espalda, sacando con lentitud una katana que brilló fuertemente cuando el primer rayo de sol alcanzó su filo-será un gran punto en mi curriculum haber acabado con el único tecnópata de Japón

Genos activó el lanzallamas con clara intención de matar, pero su entrenamiento no era suficiente para prever la velocidad de su oponente, que en pocos segundos se encontraba a sus espaldas, con la espada desenvainada, colocándola en un ángulo que le permitiría cortar la rubia cabeza de un tajo. Sin embargo, ambos se vieron catapultados hacia atrás, tosiendo dolorosamente ante el fuerte impacto.

-tranquilos ¡tu!-Saitama señaló hacia Genos-Sodoku es demasiado rápido para ti

-¡Speed-o'- Sound Sonic!

-¡y tu!-ahora su atención estaba en el ninja-eres experto en armas pequeñas y toda la zona está repleta de escombro y basura, es una gran desventaja para mi… lo siento, pero no puedo pelear contigo seriamente cuando obviamente lo único que quieres es emboscarme

-¡soy un asesino! –el criminal temblaba de rabia ante las palabras del otro- ¡pero mi código shinobi es muy claro! Insultas a mi familia ¡a mi clan! Con tus palabras… ¿quieres decir que busqué enfrentarme contigo porque el terreno era favorable para mí? Maldita rata calva… -con velocidad comenzó a apilar escombros y basura en pequeños cúmulos, lo que llevaría horas a equipos de limpieza Speed-o'-Sound Sonic lo había realizado en 20 minutos-¡¿qué excusa tienes ahora?! ¡Pelea contra miii!-con un grito de batalla sacó una gran daga adherida a un costado de la cadera, brincando en las paredes, tomando el arma con las dos manos, apuntando hacia abajo como si fuera una lanza con la clara intención de insertarla en la cabeza con forma de huevo, desviándose al esquivar en último momento un par de proyectiles lanzados por el rubio-¡no metas tus narices en esto maldito robot!

-¡soy el cabecilla de ciudad Z y Saitama-sensei es un subordinado que no permitiré que lastimes!-Genos giró sobre sí mismo para crear un remolino de fuego, chamuscando las ropas del asesino, que con palabrotas le evadía apenas-si no puedo alcanzarte ¡entonces no te daré espacio para correr!-al estar ambos frente a frente la katana y daga del ninja impactaron contra los brazos del cyborg, perforando el metal hasta llegar a la frágil piel

-ladras pero no muerdes mascota-picó Sonic, sus brazos temblando ante la fuerza que imprimía en ellos para no ceder ante el empuje de su adversario-no hemos ni comenzando a jugar y ya estas sangrando… Saitama es tu subordinado porque el maldito sistema le obliga a ello, sin embargo te advierto, otros como él prefirieron irse por un camino alternativo, cuídalo si no quieres que termine como ellos-

-¿a qué te refieres?...-Genos apretó los dientes, su ira más no su fuerza disminuyendo ante las palabras del otro

-es una suerte para ambos bandos que Saitama sea un buen chico-Speed-o'-Sound Sonic extendió sus labios para formar una sonrisa malvada, lamiendo sus labios al tiempo que miraba hacia el hombre calvo-aún así quiero verle sufrir, cortar sus músculos, escucharle gritar en agonía… ¿sabes cuál es el sonido de alguien que se ahoga en su propia sangre? Yo urrgg!-antes de que describiera la sórdida imagen sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, desvaneciéndose en los brazos del rubio que sin miramientos lo dejó caer de cara al suelo

-este chico es un poco rarito-Saitama se limpió la oreja con el dedo meñique- regresemos al cuartel

-¡sensei! Debemos procesarlo ¡él mismo admitió que era un asesino!-el recluta rango S no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-siempre logra salir de la cárcel-el mayor se encogió de hombros-

Demon Cyborg guardó silencio, si podía fácilmente escapar de la cárcel…- ¿al menos ha pagado una multa? ¡Malhechores como él deben contribuir a la sociedad para mitigar sus crímenes!

-err… ¿cuenta servicio comunitario?-con la mirada señaló los montículos de basura esparcidos en las esquinas

Genos dirigió la vista hacia el ninja tirado poco elegantemente en el suelo, apretando los puños -¡aún así es un peligro para los civiles!

-bueno… al menos cuando está en Ciudad Z se concentra sólo en mí-

El adolescente siseó como un gato, sumamente irritado- ¿sensei ha servido como carnada para criminales?

-si lo pones de esa manera suena mal…-

-ahora que lo pienso no he visto señales de crimen organizado en la zona-Genos dejó caer los brazos hacia los lados-sensei…

-mm?-Saitama ladeó la cabeza, el mocoso tendría un aneurisma si seguía con tanto estrés

-¿alguna vez ha tratado con criminales comunes?-

-claro, pero desde hace tiempo abandonaron la ciudad, algunos cambiaron su estilo de vida por uno más honesto… ¿podemos volver al cuartel?-

-si…-Genos apretó el paso para estar a la par de su maestro, observándole de reojo ¿acaso era posible que una sola persona pudiera realizar la hazaña no sólo de proteger a una ciudad entera de monstruos sino también limpiarla del crimen en las calles? Si lo último era verdad entonces sensei era mucho más increíble de lo que había imaginado en un inicio.

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

En todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando Mumen jamás había visto tanta actividad en el cuartel, con la llegada de Demon Cyborg algunos chicos se habían acercado a él en un claro de gesto de admiración, unos cuantos se arremolinaban alrededor de Saitama, que confundido no sabía qué hacer con tantas preguntas y atención.

-eres tan fuerte Saitama-sama-uno de los reclutas clase C juntó valor para rodear con su mano el bicep del recluta clase B-son tan firmes…-otro de ellos hizo una mueca, negando enérgicamente ante el claro atrevimiento de su compañero-¿brazos? Lo realmente impresionante son los músculos de su abdomen-con la misma soltura levantó la camisa de su superior, sus ojos convirtiéndose en corazones al ver el perfecto espécimen de hombre frente a él

-¡ya basta!-de la nada Genos jaló a Saitama para aplastarlo contra su pecho, alejándolo de la turba pervertida

-¡es sólo admiración entre hombres!-protestaron al unísono, una clara llama de anarquía brillando en los ojos de los reclutas

-¡es acoso!

Antes de que la discusión pudiera llegar a más una de las paredes se resquebrajó, las pinzas de un insecto gigante abriéndose paso entre el concreto hasta formar un agujero del tamaño de un hombre-¡vengo de la organización House of Evolution! Ríndanse y sus vidas serán perdonadas! Mi amo….-una fuerte ráfaga de aire precedió a la explosión en miles de pequeños fragmentos del insecto, uno de sus ojos rebotando sonoramente en el silencio formado.

Agazapados detrás del mostrador los reclutas sin la fuerza suficiente cubrieron sus cuerpos del daño provocado por el único miembro rango B, un líquido verdoso escurría por todas partes al igual que trozos de exoesqueleto, estos últimos incrustados como navajas en todo el perímetro de la habitación.

-¡acababa de arreglar esa pared!-Saitama miraba con furia el gran boquete que ahora adornaba la estancia, su atención siendo dirigida a un extraño caracol parlante que sudaba nerviosamente ante el nada glorioso final de su compañero-¡más vale que tu jefe pague por los daños!-al no recibir respuesta una venita apareció en su frente. No obstante, un segundo hueco apareció desde el techo, un enorme león que caminaba en dos piernas escupió chulamente antes de hablar-¡soy el rey de las bestias! ¡¿quién se atreve a desafiarme?!-una expresión de puro asombro paso por su rostro cuando su cabeza tocó el polvoriento piso, su cerebro registrando segundos antes de morir que el resto del cuerpo había sido pulverizado por completo

-¡vamos! ¿también el techo?-Saitama suspiró largamente, dirigiéndose con paso cansado a la bodega de herramientas. Sin embargo, no pudo llegar a su destino porque se vio bloqueado por un automóvil, el cual segundos atrás había destruido las puertas de cristal, incrustándose en la recepción del cuartel.

-nooo!-Saitama cayó de rodillas-¿por qué no simplemente abrieron la puerta?-

-¡vengo por el recluta conocido como Saitama!-un cyborg de proporciones simiescas hizo acto de aparición, pulverizando el vidrio donde pisaba, levantando el brazo lentamente muy al estilo de "terminator", señalando al único calvo de la habitación-tu vendrás conmigo

Rápidamente Genos tomó posición frente al mayor, extendiendo los brazos hacia los lados en un simbólico gesto de protección- ¡sensei es un hombre ocupado que no trata con escoria como tú!-

-estudiamos a los de tu tipo minuciosamente, sabemos que tu debilidad son los cyborgs, entes tecnológicos con conciencia propia no pueden ser manipulados por tu habilidad, así que ni pienses en…-un proyectil calló sus palabras al explotar en su rostro, dejándole sin defensa alguna, mostrando que, al igual que sus compañeros, también se trataba de un animal con la suficiente capacidad para hablar o de un humano seriamente modificado… la diferencia no quedaba muy clara.

-el nombre de tu jefe, por qué busca a Saitama-sensei y dónde podemos encontrarle-un cañón fue presionado contra la amplia nariz del gorila, la voz del adolescente indicando que no tendría misericordia ante el primer paso en falso- resúmelo en menos de veinte palabras, el tiempo de sensei no debe ser gastado inútilmente

-Dr. Genus… quiere el cuerpo de Saitama…en mi brazo hay un GPS

-lo siento, pero no me gustan los hombres-Saitama apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de su compañero, observando aburrido el interrogatorio

-no creo que se refiera a eso Saitama-sensei-Genos aclaró sin perder de vista a su atacante-¿House of Evolution?... ¿acaso buscan la fuente de las habilidades de sensei?

El gorila asintió, sus ojos hiendo rápidamente del rubio, al rostro sin expresión de su objetivo y al arma que descansaba sobre sus orificios nasales-Dr. Genus desea mejorar la raza humana, tal vez tu… sensei sea la clave… oye me disculpo, no volveré a hacer algo como esto,-

-¿crees que te dejaremos ir tan fácilmente?-un tenue sonrojo inundó sus mejillas cuando los brazos de su mentor se posaron sobre sus hombros, sintiendo el peso del cuerpo detrás suyo por completo

-Genos ¿por qué eres tan estricto? Va a hacerte daño ser tan serio-como un niño comenzó a balancear sus brazos, perezosamente viendo hacia el villano- ¿no vas a tomar represalias verdad?¿prometes no volver a romper la ley?

-¡LO JURO!

-ok, vete-sin más dio una ligera patada al antebrazo del gorila, rompiendo la armadura desde el hombro

-¡sensei!

-¡GRACIAS!-viendo su oportunidad el gorila activó sus propulsores para huir de la escena

-¡sensei! No puede ir por ahí arbitrariamente perdonando a los criminales, existen procedimientos y estatutos que…-Genos apretó los labios fuertemente cuando el dedo índice del otro fue presionado entre sus cejas-¡deje de jugar!

-Genos, si enviáramos a la cárcel a todos los que rompen la ley tendríamos una montaña de papeleo-no prestó atención y siguió tocando el seño fruncido que aparecía en el rostro más joven-pasaron a mejor vida las dos bestias que tenían una aura violenta, el caracol debe estar a medio país de distancia al igual que el tipo bajo tierra…

-¿bajo tierra?-un par de reclutas dieron saltitos en sus lugares, esperando que de un momento a otro saliera un demonio desde las profundidades del subsuelo

-ese también se fue-Saitama hizo un gesto de impaciencia con la mano-y el gorila sólo quería lucirse, ante la primera amenaza con tu cañón casi moja sus pantalones, probablemente era la primera vez que peleaba-distraídamente se separó del rubio para tomar el marco de la puerta, intentando regresarlo a su forma anterior

-nos dio nombre, motivo y ubicación-Mumen intercedió, entendiendo el razonamiento de Saitama-si era un infractor primerizo su colaboración era más que suficiente para liberarle

-una vez más me muestro como un discípulo indigno al haber dudado de sus métodos Saitama-sensei-

Saitama suspiró mentalmente en alivio, ¿cómo podían Mumen y Genos interpretar sus palabras de manera tan noble? En serio, no iba a gastar una tarde completa llenando papeleo por un tipo que cantó como un pajarito ante el primer signo de amenaza, en fin, lo que bien empieza bien acaba.

-¿deberíamos desmantelar The House of Evolution sensei?

-see…

-¡muy bien!-al igual que un anime diferentes piezas de titanio fueron acoplándose al cuerpo de Genos como una segunda piel, la manifestación de la habilidad tecnópata pigmentando de un profundo negro sus ojos, lo único visible la dorada pupila del menor.

-espera ¡¿te refieres a este momento?!

Fin Capítulo 4

Antes de que termine el fin de semana les dejo otro capítulo :3, una interpretación de la secuencia de sucesos que muy bien conocemos del anime. Siguiente capítulo: Dr. Genus piensa que ha encontrado al eslabón evolutivo perdido en Saitama y Lord Boros como cabecilla de una organización criminal. Saitama puede hacer amigos incluso entre los más peligrosos ¡Genos sólo quiere ocultarlo de este peligroso e impuro mundo! XD

Por favor dejen sus comentarios, realmente los aprecio ¡son alimento para mi espíritu! Fuaaa~


	5. Evolución

Capitulo 5: Evolución

-¿era necesario que destruyeras por completo el lugar?-Saitama amonestó al más joven-no creo que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar

-mi ofensiva es dar un primer golpe decisivo, ¿por qué postergar lo inevitable?-Genos activó los enfriadores, el cañón de plasma sobrecalentando a niveles críticos los circuitos de interfase, la acción provocando una nube de humo blanco-¿cree que hayamos terminado con la amenaza sensei?

-sería algo decepcionante-con el uniforme pegado incómodamente a su cuerpo debido al sudor se dirigió al centro del edificio destruido, notando una elevación en el suelo, al mover unos cuantos escombros descubrió una trampilla reforzada de acero, quitándola de en medio, comenzando a bajar en una inmensa oscuridad-¿habrá algo debajo?

-¡Déjeme guiarlo sensei!- parpadeando un par de veces una tenue luz salió de sus ojos, iluminando donde caminaban, entrelazando su brazo con el del otro

-no es necesario que vayamos tan juntitos…-Saitama intentó safarse, gruñendo cuando el agarre se hizo más fuerte

-es necesario para no separarnos en terreno hostil sensei-

-¡es un pasillo en línea recta!

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

Dr. Genus temblaba en la mano de Kabuto, la quimera poseía el mayor poder que había podido engendrar en un laboratorio, sólo limitada por su capacidad de razonamiento, al parecer había tenido suerte al no haber muerto después de soltarle.

-¿ese tipo es muy fuerte Doc?-apenas conteniendo su fuerza una de las costillas del genio se quebró dolorosamente-¿sabes por qué no te he matado?-preguntó, riendo al no recibir respuesta- por qué recuerdo cuando te supliqué que me hicieras más fuerte, nunca me mentiste, utilizabas anestesia cuando el procedimiento era doloroso-para reafirmar su punto volvió a apretar el frágil cuerpo entre sus dedos, otra costilla fracturándose en el acto-pero sé que experimentaste, era un conejillo de indias... así que no puedo odiarte porque nunca has sido cruel a propósito, pero verás… no te soporto, al creerte superior a los demás piensas que puedes hacer lo que quieras-una risilla desquiciada afloró de sus labios-no soporto a los chiquillos malcriados

-la respuesta a la evolución humana puede estar en ese hombre-Genus quitó su perfecto cabello de su agraciado rostro, la sangre que escurría de sus labios sólo haciendo contraste, la viva imagen de belleza en decadencia-no puedo morir el día de hoy Kabuto, necesito saber… mi sed de conocimiento es tan salvaje como tu sed de sangre… ¿entiendes? Necesito comprender

-Entiendo Doc-

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

-¿un rinoceronte?-Saitama colocó la cabeza de costado para escuchar mejor los pasos que provenían desde la lejanía ¿por qué los criminales siempre nadaban en dinero?, construir aquellos pasillos subterráneos debió costarles una fortuna, sin contar los siempre infravalorados equipos de limpieza-debe ser un dolor en el culo barrer y trapear este lugar

-¿sensei?-Genos abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente-¡entiendo! Si este lugar se mantiene limpio probablemente no sea tan grande como imaginamos en un principio... ¿un pasillo que interconecta por medio de ángulos apenas perceptibles?-el cabecilla de ciudad Z murmuró para si- ¡es un genio!

-err….-para fortuna de Saitama apareció la fuente del extraño sonido, un ser que probablemente había sido un hombre pero que actualmente portaba una masa de músculos que desfiguraban el contorno de su figura, decorándola con venas sobresalientes y temblores que le recorrían por completo cada vez que gruñía- hombre… no deberías tomar tantos esteroides

-en nombre de Police Quarters están bajo arresto bajo cargo de.. ¡ARGH!-teniendo apenas tiempo de cruzar sus brazos frente a si para protegerse, el adolescente recibió daño directo, desapareciendo por una de las paredes de grueso concreto

-la mejor ofensiva es dar un golpe decisivo… pero prefieres recitar los derechos al tipo enorme-Saitama se rascó la mejilla, apenas viendo la figura maltrecha de Genos.

Kabuto lanzó un grito animal, golpeando la pared de su derecha, abriendo una brecha que conducía a una habitación tan iluminada, tan blanca, que dañaba la vista sólo de verla-dejemos que los débiles observen y peleemos hombrecito-tirando sin cuidado al Dr. Genus se posicionó al centro de la habitación, comenzando a babear de la emoción, su hambre de pelea comenzando a picar por cada fibra de su cuerpo-más vale que no me decepciones.

-¿por qué este lugar no tiene aire acondicionado?-Saitama ignoró olímpicamente las palabras de su "adversario", ventilando su camisa al moverla de atrás hacia delante con el puño, sudando copiosamente.

-no te preocupes, cuando acabe contigo tu cadáver estará frío-enormes dientes sobresalieron de los labios de Kabuto, chorros de saliva escurriendo macabramente desde su rostro hasta el suelo, en un segundo comenzando a correr hacia Saitama… para ser interceptado por una fuerte explosión.

-¡yo soy tu oponente!-Genos bajó lentamente el brazo, evidenciando el daño que la explosión había causado

-Genos…-Saitama le pinchó el lóbulo de la oreja, atrayendo su rubia cabeza a la altura de la propia-deja de comportarte como un mocoso

-¡sensei! si quiero mejorar debo enfrentar a mis oponentes-

Saitama miró de reojo al hombretón que por alguna razón no se movía de su lugar-está fuera de tu liga-

-¡no lo sabremos hasta que lo intente!-

-una de las primeras cosas que debes aprender es elegir tus batallas, revisa la condición de Genus ¿sigue siendo un criminal buscado no?-

-¿terminaron?-Kabuto se lanzó de lleno contra ambos-¡matar! ¡destrozar! ¡despedazar! ¡Vamos a decorar esta habitación con hermosa sangre!-su puño tocó apenas la ropa del tecnópata cuando quedó paralizado ante los ojos del hombre calvo, la naturaleza de la muerte impregnada en sus pupilas, su cuerpo entero parecía ser abrazado por la destrucción, un aura peligrosa pero elemental que indicaba el poder de su portador-¿co… cocococómo es posible que un hombrecito como tú?! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fuerte? ¡¿cuál es tu secreto?!

-¿quieres saber cuál es mi secreto?-Saitama ladeó la cabeza, decidiendo ignorar como su brazo era sujetado nuevamente, podía sentir la mirada de Demon Cyborg, pendiente de cada palabra-¿en serio quieres saber?

-¡si!-Kabuto asintió, una rara tranquilidad invadiendo su carácter al encontrarse con un enemigo superior.

-diariamente debes hacer 100 flexiones, 100 abdominales, 100 sentadillas y correr 10 km., lo hice durante tres años, sin saltarme un día, tampoco debes utilizar aire acondicionado o calefacción para fortalecer la mente y, no menos importante, debes comer tres veces al día, el almuerzo siempre siendo una banana-Saitama se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo de lado, como si cualquiera pudiera realizar ese tipo de…

-¡eso es una mierda!

-¿ehh?-Saitama parpadeó varias veces, por un momento viendo al adolescente que había conocido en el cuartel central del P.Q.-pero estoy diciendo la verdad…

-¡no pudiste volverte tan fuerte con un entrenamiento tan simple!-Genos lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, levantándolo del suelo-si no quieres revelar tu secreto está bien, ¡pero no mientas descaradamente!

-no fue tan fácil…

-en realidad es plausible-Genus se arrastró para apoyar la espalda en la pared, sonriendo dementemente hacia Saitama-eres el primero que conozco con un potencial tan puro

-¿te refieres a la habilidad de sensei?-el adolescente soltó a su maestro para volcar su atención al genio malvado

-los seres humanos somos parte del orden natural y nos vemos influenciados por los cambios que ocurren en el planeta-con un tosido expulso algo de sangre-habilidades y monstruos son sólo mutaciones, cambios en el código genético que busca adaptar a su portador al medio ambiente con prueba y error… la evolución es el perfeccionamiento de ese proceso en su máxima expresión, ¡Saitama no tiene habilidad porque su código genético es perfecto!-las pupilas de Genus se dilataron en éxtasis, recorriendo con la vista cada recoveco de la anatomía del recluta calse B- cada parte de tu cuerpo es una obra de arte, cada músculo un óleo que deseo estudiar…

Saitama se abrazó a sí mismo al tiempo que un escalofrío le recorría por entero, escondiéndose detrás del menor-no me gustan los hombres-susurró

-no creo que se refiera a eso sensei-

-sé que no lograré nada por la vía de la violencia… no te preocupes, pagaré generosamente cada hora de tu tiempo-Genus lamió sus labios, imaginando las respuestas que obtendría en las pruebas de cultivo

-¡no dejaré que Saitama-sensei sea expuesto a tus perversiones!-Genos amplió su estancia, cubriendo aún más el cuerpo que se mantenía oculto detrás de él

-no creo que el doc lo quiera para…-Kabuto movió la cabeza hacia los lados, sacando de su mente la absurda conversación, rechinando los dientes-no me importa que puñetero milagro de la naturaleza seas ¡es imposible que seas tan fuerte!-con ira renovada se lanzó contra el veinteañero… para ser hecho pedacitos de un solo golpe

-al menos su captura alcanzará para pagar los nuevos uniformes-Saitama volvió a esconderse detrás del rubio, poniéndole intensamente nervioso la mirada nada sana que le dirigía el científico.

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

-¡prometo que regresaré por ti Saitama! ¡serás mio!¡mioo!-Genus gritaba desde la camilla donde los paramédicos le habían inmovilizado, sus gritos amortiguados por la mascarilla que cubría parcialmente su rostro.

-quiero que se realice inmediatamente una orden de alejamiento-Demon Cyborg entrecerró los ojos, observando la expresión despreocupada que su maestro portaba, observando el procedimiento desde la distancia.

-como diga señor… fue un gran trabajo-el oficial hizo una pequeña reverencia, señalando los papeles-pero le aconsejo que no sea tan humilde con sus hazañas, dar el crédito a sus compañeros es contraproducente-hizo un gesto con la mano, acallando las protestas del rubio-hice los cambios correspondientes, pero no lo haga la próxima vez-en el documento electrónico podía apreciarse que la intervención de Saitama se había minimizado a una mención a pie de página

-¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE Umm!

-ha sido un día extenuante, gracias por su ayuda-cuando el administrativo se alejó lo suficiente, Saitama soltó al furioso joven

-¡sensei! son misiones como esta las que suman puntos ante los ojos de la P.Q.-

-Está bien Genos-

-¡pero sensei!-

-vamos a poder tener uniformes nuevos Genos-Saitama sonrió gentilmente

-sensei…-Demon Cyborg se mordió el labio, frustrado por aquella injusticia

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

-prometo ir a fin de mes…-las musculosas piernas de Demon Cyborg se movían nerviosas, pasando el celular de una oreja a la otra-sabes que he estado ocupado… no… ¡no! Eres mi mamá, no voy a responder esas preguntas…

Los otros reclutas se dividían entre la risa y la simpatía, no importaba tu posición las madres eran todas iguales

-ok… ¿puedo llevar a alguien?... *silencio* no… *silencio* nooo… si… *silencio* aja…naa…*silencio* ok, nos vemos-aplanó el pequeño botoncito que terminaba la llamada, al segundo marcando rápidamente un número que sabía de memoria-¿Maestro Bang? Soy Genos, quisiera pedirle un favor-

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

-estoy tan cansadooo-Saitama se recostó perezosamente en la pequeña estancia que habían adecuado como sala común, habitación que en realidad sólo ocupaba el recluta de rango B.

-tal vez debería tomar unas vacaciones sensei- Genos se sentó formalmente a su lado

-Sai-ta-ma-deletreó el mayor lentamente, gruñendo suavemente al ver la terquedad en el bello rostro-sabes que los monstruos no se toman un descanso

-este fin de semana voy a ver a mi familia-Genos tensó su espalda al máximo- esperaba que Saitama-sensei me acompañara

-¿quieres que te acompañe?-Saitama estaba perplejo

-provengo de una pequeña aldea a las afueras de ciudad H, considerando su carácter creo que es una buena opción… y no pagará gastos de comida u hospedaje-

-yo… aunque aceptara, alguien tiene que cuidar el fuerte-tomó una banana del frutero a sus espaldas, bajando la cascara en cada uno de sus extremos al tiempo que hablaba- pero estar en el campo al aire libre ahh~-su voz se tiñó de ensoñación

-¡sensei!-Genos clavó su palma en el suelo ruidosamente- ¡usted irá conmigo a unas vacaciones!

-pero… los monstruos…

-he concertado la ayuda del maestro Bang, él en persona vendrá a ciudad Z a hacerse cargo de la situación-

-Mumen…

-a empacado una maleta con sus cosas sensei-

-¡aún no he dicho que iré!-su nariz se frunció en puro ultraje

-¿no desea ir sensei?

-¡eso no fue lo que dije!-

-en ese caso no veo el problema-

Saitama frunció el seño… el mocoso lo estaba retando claramente con la mirada, y ahora que no estaba cubierto de metal y se apreciaba su verdadera edad le ponía en desventaja, ¿cómo podía gritarle a ese rostro angelical?

-¡vamos a ir de vacaciones!

-¡sensei!

Si no puedes con el enemigo únetele

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

-¡por favor! Prometo que no diré nada-al oficial apenas le sostenían sus temblorosas piernas, el miedo de estar frente al hombre más peligroso del crimen organizado obligándole a considerar el peor escenario- si vas a matarme al menos que sea rápido-apretó los ojos fuertemente, gritando cuando fue lanzado hacia atrás con un golpe invisible

-decepcionante-desde las sombras una figura analizaba los documentos frente a sí, numerosos archivos de personas con habilidades asombrosas que podrían representar una amenaza-solamente palabras sobre papel, la mitad de lo que dicen es mentira o está sobreevaluado-tomó delicadamente un marcador rojo para tachar el rostro del pobre diablo inconsciente a metros de distancia-¡HEY!-la puerta de salida se abrió unos centímetros-sáquenlo de aquí y tírenlo en otra ciudad-gruñó al ver el cuchillo de uno de sus ayudantes-no lo mates, el insecto al final no rogó por su vida-

-si Lord Boros-

Al quedarse a solas comenzó a destruir el mobiliario de la habitación, rompiendo la mesa, catapultando las sillas hacia arriba, rompiendo consecutivamente el techo de varios pisos en el edificio, los gritos de la gente apenas registrándose en su mente, la rabieta que inundaba sus sentidos deteniéndose al ver al científico que le estudio durante su adolescencia en televisión

 **-¡lo encontré! ¡no pueden detenerme cuando al fin lo he encontrado!**

 _Eres el espécimen más poderoso que he visto hasta el momento, pero no hay duda, eres una mutación, no una evolución_

Las palabras de Genus resonaban de una voz pasada, asombrado tocó el televisor, subiendo el sonido a su máxima capacidad

 **-¡es perfecto! ¡él es perfecto!**

-¿quién es perfecto?-Boros apoyó la frente contra el televisor-¿Quién es superior a mí?

 **-¡Saitama! ¡volveré por ti!**

-¿Saitama?

 **-¡eres mió! ¡mioooo!**

-Saitama…-de un salto cruzó por los agujeros que había creado, posicionándose cinco pisos arriba-¡tu!-señaló a una menuda chica que tecleaba rápidamente en su respectiva central de trabajo, la pobre mujer tragó saliva al tiempo que se ponía en pie

-¿Lord Boros?

-Encuentra todo lo relacionado con un hombre llamado Saitama, puede estar vinculado a la captura del científico Genus

Fin de Evolución

Uff me disculpo enormemente por el tiempo que he tardado en actualizar pero mi vida personal ha estado muy activa XD . Espero que disfrutaran el capitulo y ¡dejen sus comentarios!

Sus palabras son alimento para mi alma :3


	6. PQ6: Infiltrado

Capitulo 6: Infiltrado

A petición de Genos el viaje a su hogar había sido en la forma "tradicional", lo que conllevaba el transbordo de dos autobuses y el pago exorbitante de un tren bala. Gastos innecesarios que, no obstante, valían la pena al poder observar con tranquilidad las hermosas vistas que los bosques y montañas ofrecían al alejarse cada vez más de las costas, hacia el corazón de la nación.

-¿tus padres saben que me invitaste?

-si sensei-

-¿saben que me voy a quedar en tu casa?

-usted sabe la respuesta a esas preguntas-Genos le observó con atención, notando la ansiedad que invadía al mayor-pareciera que espera rechazo por parte de mi familia

-no… no es tu familia lo que me preocupa-ante la expresión confundida del adolescente Saitama suspiró largamente-a excepción de algunos cuantos pareciera que siempre doy una primera impresión negativa

-¡eso no es cierto sensei! Las personas no pueden comprender la profundidad y humildad de sus actos, yo mismo fui presa de mi estupidez al juzgarlo prematuramente…!

-tranquilo hombre, sólo digo que… bueno… espera lo inesperado-

El hombre calvo sonrió tolerantemente a su discípulo que, apenas término de hablar, había comenzado a escribir rápidamente sus palabras

Egg & Toaster Egg & Toaster

-bienvenido a nuestro hogar Saitama-san-la madre de Genos, una hermosa castaña de ojos dorados, realizó una pronunciada reverencia-agradecemos profundamente que cuide de nuestro hijo en un trabajo tan peligroso como el suyo

-no hay de que…

-hombres como tú son poco frecuentes en este siglo-el padre de Genos, un rubio con anatomía de fisiculturista apretó su hombro, al parecer lo suficientemente fuerte para romper la tela de su camisa pero no lo suficiente para mover a Saitama- ¡te apruebo!

-¡papá!-Genos deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra

Egg & Toaster Egg & Toaster

-y entonces Maki-chan lanzó un avión en medio del salón y aterrizó en el ojo del maestro ¡fue muy gracioso!-una niña había acaparado la atención del recluta rango B, que con seriedad asentía de vez en cuando-no pareces ser el héroe que cuenta mi hermano

Ante las palabras de la más pequeña una conmoción inundó a los presentes, el padre posó la mano sobre su boca, la madre la miró amenazadoramente y Genos comenzó a disculparse con su sensei repetidamente

-existen muchas clases de héroes… pero lo que importa es hacer lo correcto cuando sea necesario-Saitama la señaló con el dedo-estuvo mal lo que tu amiga Maki hizo, su maestro se encarga de enseñar y cuidar a cada uno de ustedes, no es justo que lo traten de esa manera.

-no fue Maki-chan quién lanzó ese avión-los ojos de la niña estaban desmesuradamente abiertos

-lo sé-

-snif…. snif…-

-mm….-

-buaaa!

A excepción de Saitama y la infante nadie sabía que demonios estaba pasando

Egg & Toaster Egg & Toaster

-niisan- Genos abrazó a un joven adulto que le llevaba un par de años, con el cabello del color de la paja y unas pupilas verdes que observan su entorno con curiosidad

-sigues tan serio como siempre-con una soltura propia de una personalidad tranquila pero extrovertida camino directamente hacia el invitado, inclinándose para a continuación extender la mano-un placer Saitama-san, Genos ha hablado muy bien de ti

-¿en serio?-el recluta levantó una ceja hacia su autoproclamado discípulo, al parecer todos en esa casa parecían conocerle-nunca imaginé que hablaras de mí a tu familia…

Un silencio cómplice invadió la estancia, escalofríos recorriendo por entero a Saitama al percibir una energía parecida a la que emitían los depredadores cuando encontraban una presa especialmente débil.

-Prepararé algunos bocadillos mientras desempacan sus cosas ¿deseas algo de té Saitama-kun?-la madre de Genos sonrió emocionada, casi impaciente en su deseo de complacer al hombre calvo

-mmm… ok..

-¡bien!

La familia de Genos era buena… pero algo rara.

Egg & Toaster Egg & Toaster

-disculpa si mi familia te hizo sentir incómodo

-nah… ¿la familia de Mumen? Ellos si son de otro mundo-Saitama amaba inmensamente a los parientes de su amigo, pero que te obligaran a participar en obras de teatro familiares era ir a otro nivel de incomodidad parental

-tal vez he sido indiscreto con tu vida privada sensei…. es tan fácil hablarles de mi día a día… y siempre he podido conversar con ellos respecto a mis habilidades, fue sumamente insensible de mi parte no haberle preguntando primero.

-¡Genos!-Saitama le dio un ligero golpe en la frente-te llevas bien con tus padres, lo entiendo, no tienes por qué disculparte por ello

-gracias sensei…-Genos respiró profundamente, observando la espalda de su maestro-sensei…-un sonido de réplica fue la única indicación de que estaba siendo escuchado-sé que no es mi lugar preguntar esto pero… ¿qué paso con su familia?

Saitama se quedó estático, un silencio ensordecedor inundando la habitación antes de que los penetrantes ojos del mayor se clavaran en el adolescente- cuando dejé de ser una responsabilidad cada uno de nosotros decidió seguir su camino-al ver la cara de casi horror del más joven agregó rápidamente-no recibí ninguna clase de maltrato o abuso

-¿en serio?-Genos entrecerró los ojos-eso es lo que siempre dicen las víctimas

Saitama desvió los ojos al cielo, casi suplicando que alguien de allá arriba le diera un manual de cómo entender al mocoso frente a él-mis padres me tuvieron por accidente pero eran lo suficientemente decentes para cumplir con sus obligaciones, pagaron por mis estudios, nunca tuve que trabajar cuando vivía en su casa… en realidad no me fue tan mal…

-¿te amaban?-

-¿eh?

-ellos… ¿ellos dijeron que te amaban, que te querían?

Saitama frunció el ceño-Genos… el amor es algo que se da libremente-se encogió de hombros-no podía obligarlos a amarme… ¡hey! ¡no llores!

-¡sensei es maravilloso! ¿Quién no podría quererte?-Genos se limpió torpemente las mejillas, frustrado de que lágrimas siguieran saliendo sin poder detenerse-es obligación de tu familia hacerte sentir seguro… eso incluyen tus sentimientos

-mm...

-quiero pegarles, quemarles, hacerles pagar por lo que te hicieron

-no hables como un psicópata otra vez Genos

-lo siento sensei

-siempre y cuando tus palabras queden en la imaginación está bien

-…-

-Genos…

-…

-¡Genos!

-prometo no hacer nada radical sensei

-bien

Egg & Toaster Egg & Toaster

-dime Saitama… ¿cómo describirías a mi hijo?-los enormes bíceps del patriarca de la familia se mostraron en todo su esplendor al flexionar su cuerpo hacia adelante, quedando cara a cara con el veinteañero, que a comparación del resto de la familia poseía una estatura promedio. Es decir, excluyendo a la pequeña niña que llegaba a su cintura y la madre de Genos todos le sacaban algo de altura.

-mm…-la expresión del aludido era indescifrable-diría que… entusiasta

-¿sólo entusiasta?-

-…-

-jajaja!-una carcajada y Saitama se vio presa de un medio abrazo-¡un hombre de pocas palabras siempre es un hombre sabio!-

-deja de avergonzar a nuestro hijo, ¿que va a pensar Saitama-kun?-ante el número de platos que cargaba la mujer el recluta de clase B se levantó rápidamente, ayudándola a ponerlos sobre la mesa-eres un encanto… y al parecer el único caballero en esta casa-

-he…-Saitama se rascó la nuca, un tenue sonrojo subiendo a sus orejas

En la mesa el hermano de Genos se inclinó hacia él, susurrando maliciosamente a su oído-parece que a Saitama-senseiii~ le gustan las mujeres mayores-

-cállate-volviendo a su temperamento inestable pateó al mayor por debajo de la mesa, recibiendo un quejido acompañado por una risa

-pero hablando en serio… si yo estuviera tan enamorado de una persona no podría acallar mis sentimientos.

-no sé de qué me hablas

Como respuesta recibió un sorpresivo abrazo y un beso en la frente, al levantar la mirada y observar la mirada dulce de su hermano mayor sólo pudo suspirar y esconder el rostro entre sus brazos, recibiendo tenues palmaditas en la espalda que sólo le provocaban ganas de reír y llorar

Egg & Toaster Egg & Toaster

Con una venita en su frente Genos veía como su padre alababa a Saitama, que sin mucho esfuerzo sacaba varios árboles de raíz para a continuación hacer un hoyo en la tierra con un tenue puñetazo, recolocándolos a antojo de su madre.

-tendrías un gran futuro en la construcción hijo, eso te lo garantizo-

-pero en ese tipo de trabajo lo explotarían, lo que está de moda son los jardines, lo que darían unas amigas mías para arreglar los suyos, en nuestro pueblo creemos que es de mala suerte cortar árboles, y sale tan costoso recolocarlos…. ¡pero tú lo hiciste en minutos!

-son la familia de mi amigo-Saitama sonrió tenuemente-no es problema

-¡espero que notes el buen partido que es mi hijo!-el padre del tecnópata exclamó felizmente

El horror de Genos se vio rápidamente sustituido por alivio cuando su madre clavó su mirada en las pupilas de su esposo, que temeroso calló rápidamente para meterse a la casa.

-no tienen que preocuparse por eso, las chicas le siguen como abejas a la miel-Saitama sonrió indulgente, incómodo al notar el aura de depresión que inundó al héroe clas su madre a partes iguales.

El feliz momento de familia fue abruptamente interrumpido por una explosión a lo lejos, explosión que pronto pasó a la categoría de bombardeó, un sin número de misiles apareciendo del cielo, dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña comunidad.

Egg & Toaster Egg & Toaster

Rápidamente decidieron que el área a resguardar era muy grande, por lo que concentrarían sus esfuerzos en proteger una zona más pequeña, en este caso el centro del pueblo.

Cómo un niño que cargaba una gran cantidad de peluches Saitama traía precariamente sobre sus hombros una docena de personas, todas ellas señaladas por la madre de Genos como ermitaños que vivían demasiado aislados de la comunidad. Por su parte el rubio de había puesto la armadura que le distinguía tan bien como Demon Cyborg, dirigiendo a las personas hacia la plaza central, usando sus propulsores para volar sobre las casas, alertando a la población del peligro inminente.

-uf… eso es todo lo que podemos hacer, supongo que entre menos proyectiles haya menor será el área de destrucción-Saitama realizó unas cuantas zancadillas, viendo el contorno de los proyectiles cada vez más cerca-creo que atraigo el peligro… o simplemente tengo mala suerte-sin más brinco en el aire, interceptando con su cuerpo el primer cohete, enterrando su puño en él para rápidamente lanzarlo contra otro proyectil, causando una gran explosión entre ambos-¡Genos!-en su caída fue interceptado por el adolescente, que columpiándolo con un brazo lo catapulto contra otro de los misiles, no quedándose atrás el rubio activó una serie de explosivos por todo su cuerpo, enviándolos directamente hacia las armas de destrucción masiva.

-esto es como el juego de los topos-Saitama juntó sus dos manos, entrelazando sus dedos y estirando los brazos con fuerza, alzándolos hacia arriba para después dejar caer sus manos entrelazadas sobre un extraño robot que venía cabalgando en uno de los proyectiles. Para su sorpresa el robot levantó la cabeza para mirarle fijamente, esquivando en el último segundo el golpe.

-¡cuidado sensei! ¡es un cyborg!

-¿es un tecnopata igual que tu?-Saitama, fresco como una lechuga, cuestionó al tiempo que realizaba una caída libre

-no sensei, significa que posee al menos un cerebro humano-entrecerrando los ojos intentó desmantelar al cyborg con sus poderes, fallando miserablemente-no puedo accesar a la tecnología que hay en su cuerpo

-bueno…. ¿es parte humano no? No es una máquina cualquiera

-…. En efecto sensei, sus extremidades responden a comandos provenientes de ondas cerebrales que acceden naturalmente a su base de datos, es casi imposible de predecir un código de entrada.

-seee…-al ver el suelo cada vez más nítidamente pico con su dedo índice la mejilla de su compañero-no vayas a dejarme caer

-¡nunca sensei!-con rapidez se inclinó para pasar sus brazos por la espalda y la parte interna de las rodillas del mayor, cargándolo al estilo nupcial al tiempo que sus pies lo impulsaban hacia el cielo

-esta forma de… sostenerme… es demasiada vergonzosa-Saitama con completa humillación distinguió los cientos de rostros que les observaban desde el pueblo

-es práctico sensei… el ángulo de inclinación mejoraría si pasara sus brazos por detrás de mi cuello-

-…-

-…-

-me estas tomando el pelo-Saitama sonrió de oreja a oreja- ¡al fin entras en confianza!

Devolviendo la sonrisa el rubio asintió gentilmente, de una patada destruyendo el último misil en el aire. El cyborg que había interceptado el hombre calvo no se había movido de su posición, en medio de un pequeño cráter a las afueras de la ciudad, con la vista clavada en ellos en todo momento.

-no entiendo… ¿qué es lo que quieren?-Genos estaba realmente perplejo, su carrera era remarcablemente corta para haberse ganado un enemigo con el potencial de mandar su propio cyborg y misiles

-quieren capturarte-Saitama rascó perezosamente su nuca-los de tu tipo no son muy comunes, Mumen me contó que los otros tecnopatas en el mundo no tienen tus habilidades y menos la capacidad para entrar en batalla

-pe… pero ¿para qué mandar misiles y un cyborg a atraparme si solo me quieren a mi?

Saitama entrecerró los ojos, recordándose lo joven que era Genos, lo mucho que el mundo podía hacerle a un alma noble como la que él poseía-es tu hogar, sabían que no lo abandonarías… una trampa para atacarte cuando estuvieras muy ocupado defendiendo a tu familia

-eso es…

-un dolor en el trasero-confirmó Saitama, aterrizando con su discípulo frente al imponente cyborg-oi, dile a tu jefe que pare el bombardeo

Una risotada artificial, con elementos de estática no se hizo esperar por parte del cyborg-¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo un jefe?

-…tienes un buen punto

-¡no le dé oportunidad de redimirse sensei!-apretó los dientes con fuerza, su atención enfocada en el villano-como te atreviste a atacar mi hogar, no te lo perdonaré.

-Genos…-antes de que Saitama pudiera interceder el rubio había activado sus propulsores, lanzándose en picada hacia el enemigo, dando patadas, golpes, disparando diferentes calibres de bala y una que otra bomba contra el cyborg que había profanado su casa. Sin embargo, el calor de la batalla no le dejó vislumbrar la tenue luz que se iba formando en el pecho del villano, en pocos segundos disparando una gran cantidad de energía contra el adolescente.

Aunque su armadura lo protegía, unas feas quemaduras inundaban los brazos y pecho de Genos, que temblando de rabia intentaba reincorporarse, gritando en dolor cuando la gentil de mano de su sensei lo empujó hacia atrás, recostándolo en el suelo-descansa, ya me encargo

-¡Saitama-sensei! Aun puedo pelear ¡ese bastardo quería matar a mi familia!-Genos comenzó a llorar en ultraje, no deseando otra cosa que despedazar con sus propias manos al monstruo que casi le quitó todo.

-¿estas cansado de pelear?-el cyborg picó cruelmente, abriendo los brazos hacia los lados-no pensé que te dieras por vencido tan fácilmente, tu familia no debía importarte como nuestros informes decían en un inicio…-en un segundo tuvo a Saitama frente a sí, una expresión de maravilla apareciendo en su rostro de metal-eres mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba la central de inteligencia

-¿la P.Q.?-Genos abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿tenían un traidor entre su filas?

Rápidamente el cyborg llevó sus dedos robóticos a la parte trasera de su cráneo, desconectando una pequeña memoria-aquí están los informes que pude recolectar ¡enciérrala en tu puño!-con desesperación apretó los dedos humanos sobre el preciado rectángulo de información- mi nombre es Bryan Telkins y quién ha estado detrás de este ataque e!-antes de que pudiera terminar la cabeza del cyborg explotó de adentro hacia afuera y, siendo el cerebro la única parte biológica, la mayor cantidad de sangre y sesos fue a parar en el rostro y ropa de Saitama.

-¡Saitama-sensei!

El mayor hizo un gesto con la mano, su cara pasando por una variación de tonos pálidos verdosos que inexorablemente lo llevaron a vomitar el contenido de su estomago

Egg & Toaster Egg & Toaster

-Bryan Telkins poseía una habilidad de memoria impresionante, sobrepasaba por mucho lo documentado hasta el momento, pero su muerte fue registrada cinco años atrás, al parecer murió en un accidente de coche donde su automóvil cayó de un puente y fue a parar a un río, una pierna y un brazo fueron encontrados pero el resto de él se perdió-Genos resumió el contenido del informe que constaba en las actas públicas-los cyborgs tienden a desarrollar problemas graves de conducta o personalidad por la transformación no sólo de cuerpo sino de la manera en que procesan la realidad, la habilidad de Bryan era perfecta, su mente ya se parecía mucho a la manera en que trabajaba una computadora, pero aún así…. Al menos murió como un hombre libre al final-

-si yo corriera la misma suerte también hubiera esperado el momento ideal para darle una patada en los huevos al malnacido que hizo esto-la madre de Genos limpiaba diligentemente el rostro de Saitama, sus palabras y gestos duros contrastando con la gentileza de sus manos-no sé qué habría pasado si no hubieras estado aquí-en un gesto sorpresivo el hombre calvo se vio presa de un abrazo, que consecuentemente provocó que varias personas comenzaran a llorar a su alrededor.

-¡mi casa fue destruida en una explosión, estaría muerto si no me hubieran sacado!

-¡eran jodidos misiles!

-¡un puñetero bombardeo! ¡¿y la PQ ni sus luces! Suerte que Genos y su novio estaban de vacaciones-

-es un milagro que nadie hubiera salido herido-

-si el calvito y Genos no estuvieran aquí…

-¡se los había dicho! Los malditos del gobierno quieren nuestras tierras para cultivarlas a su antojo ¡pero esto es ir demasiado lejos!

-nuestra ciudad nunca ha tenido problemas de monstruos ¡pero ahora nos vienen con terrorismo!

Y al tiempo que un sinfín de palabrotas y lamentos invadía a los ciudadanos otros comenzaban a limpiar el desastre dejado atrás por los villanos, el desorden brindando algo que hacer a las mentes que habían pasado por un evento tan violento y traumático. No obstante, casi sin excepción, cada uno de los pueblerinos se acerco para agradecer a los reclutas, besando, abrazando, estrechando la mano, con una profunda reverencia, dándoles un regalo, las muestras de aprecio eran variadas, pero todos coincidían en que habían sido salvados de una muerte inminente.

Egg & Toaster Egg & Toaster

Al final, la alegría en la casa del rubio era silenciada por los eventos recientes, la familia tomando asiento en la sala y comedor, con la mirada perdida, el padre inclusive siendo consolado por su esposa a la que abrazaba fuertemente.

-iré a preparar algo de té-Saitama nerviosamente se puso en pie, para al segundo siguiente ser tacleado por su autoproclamado discípulo, que se abrazó a él con piernas y brazos, como un koala, enterrando su cara en el pecho del mayor, comenzando a llorar fuertemente.

-¡Saitama-sensei!-la imaginación del tecnópata daba giros ante los posibles desenlaces que pudieron haberse desarrollado, cada uno de ellos peor que el anterior- ¡Saitama-sensei!

-ya… mm…tranquilo-

-¡Saitama-sensei!

Viendo que por el momento no sacaría más del adolescente Saitama apoyó el cuello en el respaldo del sillón, viendo hacia el techo, acariciando los cabellos rubios del mocoso entre sus brazos

Fin de Capitulo 6

Al fin un poco de tiempo libre! XD, había dejado muy abandonado este proyecto, pero uff no me daba tregua el trabajo D:!. En fin, *profunda reverencia* muchas gracias a todos los lectores que me han acompañado hasta este episodio, espero que dejen un comentario y compartan sus ideas o posibles líneas de historia, he de decir que voy creando sobre la marcha, no tengo nada escrito en piedra, así que siéntanse libres de dar sus opiniones :3.

¡Dejen sus reviews! ¡Son alimento para mi espíritu!


	7. Chapter 7: Colisióm

Capítulo 7: Colisión

-por favor Saitama-san, cuide muy bien a Genos-la madre de Demon Cyborg apretaba la mano derecha del recluta rango B entre las suyas, mirándolo inquietamente a los ojos

-ok...- el hombre bajó la vista, internamente celoso de que su compañero fuera tan querido-no se preocupe, me haré cargo-definitivamente le rompería el corazón a esa mujer si su autoproclamado discípulo sufría algún percance.

-Saitama-sensei está a cargo de una ciudad entera ¡y soy su superior! no puedes estar pidiéndole ese tipo de cosas mamá-decir que el rubio estaba avergonzado era decir poco, no sólo había llorado como un niño la tarde de ayer después del ataque, sino que se había pegado a su maestro como una lapa, probablemente haciéndole sentir incómodo, pero el mayor era tan generoso que lo había arropado al tiempo que le dejaba dormir con él, un maldito mocoso asustado que había olvidado las propias necesidades de su compañero ¿Saitama había sentido miedo? ¿cómo demostrarlo si tienes a tu jefe adolescente temblando contra ti?, era de lo peor.

-vamos, vamos... es tu madre, es normal que se preocupe-el padre de Genos lo agarró por los hombros, apartándolo, inclinándose para quedar a la altura de su oreja- Saitama-san es mejor partido de lo que imagine, y sus habilidades le permitirán sobresalir en cualquier área en la que trabaje, haz lo que sea necesario para retenerlo

¿Había escuchado correctamente? su padre... acaso... vamos que la sorpresa le habían ocasionado un corto circuito

-si Genos fuera una chica ese comentario sería sumamente ofensivo-el hermano de Genos miraba al patriarca con reproche

-no importa si eres chico o chica, la virtud es algo que sólo se tiene una vez en la vida, y Saitama-san es la clase de hombre que toma responsabilidad por sus acciones

-eso sería aprovecharse de los valores de un pobre hombre-contradijo el mayor de los hermanos

\- ¿cuál es la diferencia? ¡nuestra familia es maravillosa! estamos haciéndole un favor-

-haré lo posible para que Saitama-san me elija como compañero sentimental-Genos murmuró peligrosamente

\- ¡esa es la actitud hijo!

-debo asegurarme que los humanos de este planeta no intenten aprovecharse de su noble forma de ser, eso incluye a mi familia-la voz del rubio estaba tan cargada de posesividad que nadie rebatió su "juramento".

egg & toaster - egg&toaster - egg&toaster

\- ¡viejo Bang!- Saitama saludó felizmente a un musculoso viejito que a simple vista parecía cansado y magullado, pero que portaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro

\- ¡Saitama-kun! realmente tienes una ciudad muy activa-el recluta veterano hizo tronar los huesos de su espalda, con la vista perdida en la lejanía- nisiquiera en los inicios de la P.Q. me hicieron trabajar tanto... es una ventaja que ahora posea más experiencia-un largo suspirito se dejó oír-aunque no tenga la misma energía de antaño

-¿tuvo algún percance señor?-Genos sirvió rápidamente una taza de té al otro recluta de clase S

-no realmente, pero acudir a tantos llamados pudo con la vitalidad este viejo

-podrás estar cansado, pero te fascino destruir tantos monstruos, admítelo-el veinteañero le dio un suave codazo, que provocó una risa sincera por parte del otro

-en mi ciudad hay tantos reclutas que solo me encargo de las amenazas realmente peligrosas, el trabajo de oficina no es mi estilo pero alguien debe hacerlo-se encogió de hombros con modestia-además, los pocos reclutas que tienen son apasionados y muy organizados, eso compensa con creces la falta de habilidad natural

Genos asintió-el entrenamiento es estricto, pero si desean estar bajo mi mando deben de demostrar ser dignos de Saitma-sensei

-no creo que esas deban ser tus prioridades Genos-kun-Bang levantó una sugestiva ceja hacia Saitama, que negó enérgicamente ante lo que insinuaba el anciano-oh... en estas fechas ya te imaginaba con un anillo en la mano

-¡cállate viejo pervertido! ¡Genos! ¡dile lo loco que está!

-...-

-¡¿tu también vas a seguirle el juego?!

-Saitama, nisiquiera tu puedes ser tan denso-Mumen admiraba la discusión desde el confort de su escritorio, riendo quedamente al ver la mirada de incredulidad por parte de sus compañeros reclutas clase C- ¡a trabajar! es hora de patrullar otra vez

egg & toaster - egg&toaster - egg&toaster

-gracias por haberme cubierto-Genos hizo una pronunciada reverencia, a pesar de las protestas de Bang

\- es bueno cambiar de ambiente de vez en cuando, además me dio la oportunidad perfecta para poner a trabajar a mis reclutas sin supervisión, ahhh... ahora lo que me preocupa es arreglar los desastres que seguramente hicieron en mi ausencia-masculló para sí el maestro-será mejor que...

-¡Genos! ¡Señor Bang!-Mumen fue corriendo hacia ellos, siendo seguido de cerca por Saitama que, si bien no mostraba una actitud de alarma su mirada llena de preocupación puso en alerta a los dos reclutas de clase S-¡acaban de informarnos de que un meteorito se acerca a la atmosfera terrestre y que el punto de impacto será Ciudad Z

-estoy maldito, no hay otra explicación-aseguró Saitama con rostro impasible

-maldición o no es innegable que esto requiere nuestra inmediata atención-Bang comenzó a abrir y cerrar su puño, en una obvia técnica de relajación- ¿cuánto falta para el impacto?

-dos horas, el punto de impacto no había sido establecido y no querían crear pánico masivo-Mumen respiro con mayor tranquilidad, enfocarse en datos y estadísticas le permitían recuperar su centro

-¿probabilidad de daño?-Genos instaló una serie de dispositivos alrededor de su cabeza, como un extraño casco que le permitía acceder a diferentes fuentes de información a un mismo tiempo

-el cráter y la explosión apenas dañarán una veinteava parte de la superficie, sin embargo la onda expansiva incrementaría el área de daño más allá de los límites de la ciudad-Mumen recitaba temblando, sosteniendo firmemente una libreta entre sus dedos, tragando saliva con dificultad-hay que informar y evacuar a los civiles...

-no-Genos abrió una rendija del casco, mostrando sus pupilas doradas rodeadas de oscuridad, signo inequívoco de que utilizaba sus habilidades-el tiempo de respuesta será muy lento, es mejor que se dirijan a puntos subterráneos

-los túneles no son revisados periódicamente ¡pueden estar plagado de monstruos! -rebatió un recluta subalterno, que de a poco se habían juntado en un círculo alrededor de sus superiores, esperando instrucciones para poner su ciudad a salvo

-yo limpiaré una sección de los túneles-Saitama señaló hacia el puente más grande de Ciudad Z- la estación Inu está a un costado de los canales y tiene una estructura fuerte al estar debajo de algunas fábricas, cuando halla despejado la zona volveré a crear otro derrumbe, así Genos o Bank, incluso Nagoya-un recluta entre las filas dio un respingo al ser nombrado-podrán crear un boquete que los saque hacia el canal

-tenemos una hora y media para llevar a cabo todo el plan... ¡a darle chicos!

Saitama sonrió indulgente, nunca se había sentido tan orgulloso de sus compañeros como en ese momento

egg & toaster - egg&toaster - egg&toaster

-lis... listo...-Saitama colocó sus manos en las rodillas al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia adelante, su uniforme completamente manchado de diferentes colores, al parecer los monstruos no escatimaban con la rareza de su sangre, desde el tradicional rojo hasta un verdoso color moco que brillaba en la oscuridad-debemos... debemos barrer debajo de la alfombra de vez en cuando...-con un gemido se incorporó, haciendo tronar las vértebras de su espalda

-excelente trabajo Saitama-sensei-Genos ofreció un refresco hacia su maestro, que agradecido lo terminó en pocos tragos-falta menos de veinte minutos para el impacto- una brillante esfera de fuego en el cielo confirmaba las palabras del rubio-es mejor que nos reguardemos

-encárgate de los civiles, Bang estará cansado por los últimos días-

-¿Saitama-sensei?...-la voz del adolescente estaba tan cargada de ansiedad que varias gotitas de sudor comenzaron a caer por la nuca calva, era un hecho de que su compañero no le dejaría ir fácilmente

-voy a interceptar el meteorito-mejor ir directo al grano

-¡Sensei no debe exponerse de esa manera! sé que es fuerte pero...

-Mumen me aseguró que iban a enviar ayuda desde la P.Q., no estaré solo-

-entonces iré con usted sensei-

-Genos...-

-no puede convencerme de lo contrario-

-los civiles...-

-estarán en buenas manos-Bang asintió respetuosamente-es hora de que cierres el túnel Saitama-kun

La población de toda ciudad Z observó con verdadera maravilla al par de hombres, que sin miedo podrían dirigirse hacia una muerte segura

-¡puedes hacerlo Saitamaaaa!- un niño gritó a todo pulmón, siendo secundado por una docena más de voces infantiles

-¡Demon Cyborg! ¡eres demasiado hermoso para morir por un puñetero meterorito!-el comentario ocasionó algunas risas, que inmediatamente se transformaron en un coro de ánimo y buenos deseos.

Saitama selló el túnel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

egg & toaster - egg&toaster - egg&toaster

-¡Faltan minutos para el impacto! ¡¿Dónde están los refuerzos?! Hay civiles en el área, peligro de destrucción inminente, repito, destrucción inminente-Genos escupía al hablar del coraje que sentía, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en no aplastar el radio que sostenía en su puño

 _Los refuerzos han sido enviados, se recomienda que los civiles permanezcan dentro de sus domicilios para…_

-¡es un meteorito lo que va a impactar en ciudad Z! ¿Qué los civiles permanezcan en sus casas? ¡no se trata de una pelea entre bandas!

 _Yo… Demon Cyborg… señor…-_ el silencio invadió el comunicador, una decena de susurros inundando la señal, una nueva voz tomando el control del canal- _repetimos las órdenes que nos han dado desde la central de inteligencia… sin embargo, a título personal y de nuestros compañeros... les deseamos la mejor de las suertes, es una vergüenza que los altos mandos no pudieran manejar esta situación de mejor manera, lo siento mucho señor_

-así que estamos solos…-Genos suspiro suavemente, volteando para mirar por entero a su maestro.

-bueno, no es diferente a cualquier día-Saitama sonrió quedamente

Antes de que el rubio hiciera algo precipitado como abrazar o robar un beso al mayor un ruido similar al de un helicóptero inundo el cielo, un enorme robot cargado de armamento balístico planeó en círculos a su alrededor.

-¡ese robot tiene la marca de Bofoi!-el conocido héroe Clase S vivía en una de las ciudades más adelantadas tecnológicamente, tal vez con su ayuda tuvieran una oportunidad de enfrentar lo que se avecinaba

-el meteorito es la prueba perfecta para las nuevas armas que he estado desarrollando-una voz distorsionada salió de los comunicadores del robot-les pediría que se resguardaran pero no queda mucho tiempo-sin más preámbulos veintenas de explosivos fueron mandados hacia la gran bola de fuego que se iba acercando segundo a segundo a la superficie terrestre, los cuales apenas astillaron la superficie de la roca, creando pequeños proyectiles que al no estar sujetos al cuerpo de mayor masa fueron atraídos rápidamente por la gravedad del planeta, impactándose como pequeños misiles en la superficie- vaya… la densidad del meteorito es mucho mayor de los estimado-y así como había llegado se fue, dejando a su suerte Ciudad Z

-ese hijo de!$&%

-coloca tu armadura al 100%-

-¿sensei?-el tecnópata se prensó de su brazo al ver que flexionaba las rodillas-¡¿qué piensa hacer?!

-parar el meteorito-Saitama lo miró extrañado, inseguro de porqué era detenido

Genos no podía articular su frustración, lo ilógico de la situación, no importaba que fuerte fuera Saitama ¡un meteorito era demasiado!

-confía en mí, todo estará bien-

¿Acaso tenía motivos para dudar de su sensei? Lentamente se alejó unos pasos, tragando con fuerza, no creyendo que estuviera tan cerca de un meteorito, la piel de su cuerpo comenzando a calentarse ante su cercanía. Era una bomba que venía del espacio… ¿cómo podría un mortal como su maestro pararla?

Y en un segundo los músculos de Saitama rompieron la tela de su camisa, su brazo flexionándose hacia atrás para imprimir fuerza en su puño, su cuerpo entero atravesando al meteorito de extremo a extremo, una reacción en cadena donde la masa de la roca fue fragmentada en cientos de pequeñas piedras, la mayoría con la fuerza de una bala, las más grandes destruyendo algunas casas y edificios, sin embargo, aunque el impacto no se produjo el área de daño era visiblemente mayor, extendiéndose a las ciudades cercanas.

Las pupilas de Genos se dilataron por el asombro, observando anonadado el desplante de poder frente a él, aquella proeza era digna de una leyenda, de los cuentos de dioses de antaño… de más está decir que sus pantalones se encontraban incómodamente apretados.

-oi…- entre el humo la voz de su maestro se dejó oír ¿cuándo había aterrizado? -necesito unos pantalones…-tímidamente la calva cabeza sobresalía del escombro de un edificio cercano, ocultando su desnudez

\- ¡necesito revisar sus vitales y que no tenga heridas sensei! -

\- ¡primero la ropa! -Saitama corrió hacia el otro extremo del edificio, impidiendo que su autoproclamado discípulo viera más que su espalda descubierta

\- ¡sensei está siendo infantil!

\- ¡no quiero que me veas desnudo!

\- ¡sensei es un hombre bien proporcionado, no tiene nada de qué avergonzarse!

\- ¡Ese no es el problema!

Continuara…

Espero que se hallan divertido en leer como yo me divertí en escribir…. sus reviews son alimento para mi espíritu, ¡dejen comentarios y lo que les gustaría que agregara en la trama! :)


	8. Ch8: Saitama es declarado amenaza global

Capitulo 8: Saitama es declarado amenaza global

Genos atacó sin piedad el sistema burocrático de la P.Q., no solamente había levantado una queja colectiva por parte de los ciudadanos ante la falta de seriedad en el episodio del meteorito, sino que exigía una serie de materiales para la estación, poniendo amenazantemente entre unas muy visibles comillas "esperando, de igual manera, que se informe dónde se han enviado los suministros y recursos en los últimos años, para tomar las acciones pertinentes".

Saitama silbó al leer entre líneas las vedadas amenazas -tienes talento en esto… hubieras sido un excelente abogado-con molestia estiró las piernas, raspando con su talón el pie contrario para sacarse uno de los botines, haciendo la misma operación con el otro-me matan los pies, los zapatos nuevos son un hastío, pareciera que entre mejor calidad más incómodos son… además ¿qué tiene de malo el viejo y suave algodón?-el nuevo uniforma que portaba, completamente negro, se parecía mucho a la vestimenta que utilizaba la policía de asalto, con molestos bolsillos que se atoraban en cualquier grieta o tornillo oxidado y camisas tipo musculosas que ante la mínima cantidad de sudor se pegaban al cuerpo como una segunda piel-esto pica….

-no se preocupe sensei, es solo cuestión de acostumbrarse-el rubio le miró de arriba a abajo, cerrando los ojos unos segundos para recuperar su centro-le queda muy bien

-puedo sentir como la tela entra a mi trasero-para demostrar su punto se levantó y jaló el pantalón en el mencionado lugar y, al soltarlo, este se acopló a su bien proporcionado glúteo-es horrible

-oh dios…-Genos parecía una leona a punto de caer sobre su ignorante presa

-¡Saitama!-Mumen le observó con amistosa pena-si colocas un poco de talco antes de ponerte la prenda no se sentirá tan ceñida

-oh… eso tiene sentido-juguetonamente asintió con los dedos de sus pies, los cuales parecían una extraña ave deforme al estar enfundados en un feo calcetín de colores

-¿Saitama-sensei quiere que le haga un masaje en los pies?

-¿eh? Eso sería raro…

-con mis padres y hermanos lo hacía de vez en cuando, las labores agrícolas son pesadas-

-mm pero eres mi jefe…

-pero somos amigos también, ¿no es cierto Saitama-sensei?-la mirada del adolescente era tan penetrante que hasta Saitama sintió el peligro-

-errr… mejor yo…

-está decidido, por favor póngase cómodo, en unos minutos estaré con usted-

-pero…

\- ¿Qué sucede Saitama-sensei?- las pupilas antes acechantes ahora estaban grandes y brillantes

-yo… mm… nada…

Genos sonrió dulcemente, volviendo a su labor de firmar demandas y exigencias

Con preocupación Saitama volteó hacia su amigo con anteojos. Mumen levantó la mano para cerrarla en puño, en un signo de silencioso apoyo y fortaleza

¡eso no le ayudaba en nada!

….

-¿Qué tal se siente?-el rubio apretaba rítmicamente la planta del pie de Saitama, haciendo pequeños surcos con los nudillos, temblando entero al provocar gemidos de placer en el mayor ¿por qué se torturaba de esa manera? No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que no deseaba detenerse

-el problema… el problema es que se siente demasiado bien-Saitama tartamudeó somnoliento, estaba tan relajado que sus párpados se sentían sumamente pesados

-merece lo mejor Saitama-sensei-de manera lenta masajeo cada uno de los huesudos dedos, apretando el dedo gordo para llamar la atención del hombre más fuerte-reconocimiento por parte de la central y los otros oficiales de la PQ…. mayores recursos, un buen compañero…

Saitama rió quedamente, al borde de la inconciencia-tu eres perfecto-

-¿sensei?-Genos frunció el ceño, escuchando los adorables ronquidos que daba el calvo

-¡señor!-una de las cadetes de clase C entró corriendo a la salita-siento interrumpir pero unos oficiales de la PQ están buscando a Saitama-san

-¿qué sucede?-ante el alboroto el veinteañero se estiró perezosamente, colocándose torpemente los calcetines

-nosotros y algunos civiles estamos haciendo una barricada para no dejarles pasar

-¿qué?-ahora Genos era el que sonaba sorprendido

-¡quieren que Saitama-sama vaya a juicio por los daños ocurridos al destruir el meteorito!

…

-ustedes intentan llevárselo y no podrán sentarse en el retrete como dios manda-una señora por demás grande cargó su rifle para apuntarlo hacia uno de los oficiales de la PQ

-¡son unos idiotas, dennos una excusa para que comiencen a vomitar plomo!

-¿quieren culpar a Saitama-chan por la destrucción del meteorito? ¡veamos cuantas pedradas pueden soportar sus cráneos sin cerebro!-

-¡CHICOS!-Saitama frunció el seño ante el gran contingente que lo separaba del escuadrón fuertemente armado de la PQ- vaya… nunca imaginé que podrían ser tan sádicos…

-¡Saitama-sama!-sin decir palabra se abrieron para darle paso, observando con recelo la interacción de su protector con los recién llegados

-¿por qué no se notificó que vendrían a mi ciudad?-Genos se colocó a un lado de su maestro-están rompiendo una gran lista de protocolos instaurados por la central

-el cadete de clase B de nombre Saitama fue catalogado como una amenaza global que debe ser contenida-respondió firme pero nerviosamente uno de ellos

Si antes la turba estaba dispuesta a utilizar armas de fuego ahora su furia era más primitiva, algunos dando algunos pasos con la clara intención de lastimar

-bueno… ¿debe llevarse a cabo un juicio no? Digo... nunca creyeron que tuviera ninguna habilidad excepcional ¿pero ahora me quieren culpar de algo que, en teoría, es imposible que hiciera?...mm…-Saitama se rascó la nuca, aquél rollo burocrático no tenía pies ni cabezas

Genos sonrió ampliamente ¡su sensei era un genio!- Saitama-san está en lo correcto, la PQ ha negado que posea alguna habilidad ¿en qué sustenta su aseveración?

-tenemos una grabación-

Genos cerró los ojos.

Rayos.

…

-Típico, cuando me grababan salvando civiles o eliminando monstruos mi estúpida cabeza daba brillo a la imagen, la cámara era destruida o el video se observaba borroso, pero la única vez que ocasiono daño, el cual era inevitable, me graban con toda la claridad que el siglo XXI puede ofrecer- Saitama echaba humo por las orejas, no porque tuviera miedo ¡pero aquello era tan injusto! Vamos, que daba ganas de llorar

-no se preocupe Saitama-sensei, hay varias estrategias que podemos utilizar para aplazar el juicio….

-nah… es mejor tomar al toro por los cuernos-Saitama observó pensativamente hacia su compañero-me presentaré en la central de inteligencia

-¡Saitama-sensei! ¡no debe exponerse de esa manera!-apretando los puños Genos sacó el pecho-¡iré con usted!

-debes quedarte para proteger la ciudad-Saitama le miró aburrido, lidiando de la mejor manera posible con su temperamental compañero

-hablaré con el maestro Bang para que venga a suplirme

-el viejo tuvo mucha actividad la vez anterior, no es buena idea sobrecargarlo de trabajo a su edad-Saitama sonrió quedamente-¿por qué no te quedas tú?

-¡debo estar con usted sensei! Soy el cadete de clase S de la zona y es mi responsabilidad que…-el tecnópata acopló algunos metales a su puño, prueba inequívoca de lo fuerte que eran sus emociones

-no me refiero a ti-Saitama le dio una palmadita en el hombro-sino a él-son lasitud señaló hacia el gentío, específicamente a una delgada figura con capucha-me refiero a ti Sonic-como el susodicho no volteaba continuó-el que tiene mallas moradas y chaqueta negra…. ¿Por qué usas tennis si eres ninja? ¿sabes que rechinan en pisos recién pulidos? No lo más apto si quieres pasar desapercibido…

-¡Basta!-con ira le agarró de la camisa, zarandeándolo, la cabeza con forma de huevo moviéndose de atrás hacia delante-¡es sumamente frustraste que seas un rival digno pero que, al mismo tiempo, seas un completo imbécil!

-¡Quítale las manos de encima a Saitama-sensei!

Speed of Sound Sonic ignoró por completo al otro-te dije que ser el bueno traería problemas, ahora que han descubierto lo que realmente puedes hacer te tendrán miedo, intentarán controlarte o destruirte, ¿Qué haré si te matan? El mundo ya es muy aburrido contigo en él…-con un mohín empujó al mayor, cruzándose de brazos

-estaría en problemas si estuviera solo-Saitama se encogió de hombros-pero tengo buenos amigos…-con movimientos prácticos desprendió el radio de su uniforme-esto permitirá que se comuniquen contigo y así puedas llegar a las zonas de desastre-explicó al tiempo que extendía el aparatito

-¡no soy uno de los tuyos! ¿Qué te hace pensar que jugaré al héroe?-la torcida sonrisa del ninja hizo acto de aparición

-¿qué? ¿crees que no puedes hacerlo?-picó Genos en voz baja, mirando con ira contenida al nefasto hombre que insultaba a su sensei a la primera oportunidad

-será pan comido-

…

-los juicios de mala conducta son raros, pero no sé cómo se procederá hacia un recluta sin habilidades registradas y que, obviamente, sus acciones heroicas fueron tomadas en un contexto negativo-murmuró Genos con algo de preocupación, su cuerpo en contacto directo con el de su maestro al ser transportados en helicóptero, no permitiría que Saitama llevara esposas y fuera tratado como un criminal-la verdad es que no entiendo cuál es el problema… le culpan por los daños ocasionados al destruir el meteorito, ¿pero que querían que hiciera? ¿dejar que se estrellara?, al menos los daños ocasionados fueron sólo materiales.

Saitama suspiró quedamente, observando apaciblemente el cielo, a la lejanía podían verse nubes grises que auguraban tormenta.

-no se preocupe Saitama-sensei, tengo un archivo electrónico muy riguroso de sus logros desde que me incorporé como jefe de ciudad Z.

-mm…

-niño-uno de los oficiales que los custodiaban se quitó las gafas para verle a los ojos-los de la central no harán un juicio, sólo necesitan un pretexto-

-¡no pueden anular las leyes de esa manera!

-pueden y lo harán, ya lo han hecho antes-el hombre se encogió de hombros-la política e intereses personales siempre abundan en organizaciones tan poderosas como la PQ

-Genos-Saitama interrumpió a su exaltado compañero-tranquilo, soy inocente, eso es más que suficiente

-¡pero sensei!

-lo más importante al tomar una decisión es saber que fuiste fiel a ti mismo-Saitama entrecerró los ojos, moviendo tenuemente el pie, haciendo que el helicóptero temblara entero

-¡entiendo Saitama-sensei!-Genos asintió sonriendo, agarrando la mano de Saitama, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

-no necesitas sujetarme la mano-el calvito intentó zafarse sin éxito

-el movimiento del helicóptero me pone nervioso, por favor sea indulgente con mi temor-

-….eres capaz de volar… me has cargado…

-¡esas eran circunstancias diferentes!-apretó con más fuerza, casi forcejeando con el mayor-me siento seguro cuando tomo la mano de sensei… no sólo física sino mentalmente

-arggg…. esta bien…

Los pilotos se vieron entre ellos, a pesar de ser un recluta sumamente peligroso era obvio que el otro lo tenía comiendo de su mano.

…..

Al aterrizar en el techo de la PQ una comitiva de hombres vestidos de negro, con todo el kit de gafas, guantes y cubrebocas para no ser identificados, los esperaba en posición militar

-Saitama, por favor acompáñenos-sin miramientos sujetaron al recluta de rango B de cada brazo

-Saitama-sensei tiene primero que marcar el registro de entrada en la recepción del PQ-

-eso no será necesario

Genos entrecerró los ojos-es muy necesario, quiero que se abra una bitácora de las acciones tomadas desde este momento, testigos que confirmen que Saitama-sensei vino hasta aquí pacíficamente y por propia voluntad… de lo contrario estaríamos hablando de irregularidades muy serias, tal vez considere que la PQ ha sido tomada como rehén por un grupo criminal, la mitad de la clase S me apoyará-con lentitud agarró las muñecas que apresaban a su precioso sensei, hablando en un tono más bajo, amenazador-pero debe quedar claro que si me obligan a tomar esas medidas no habrá negociación y esto se convertirá en una lucha interna… ¿quieren eso?

-ya lo escucharon, va en serio-aclaró Saitama sin necesidad, mirando curiosamente sus alrededores, como si la cosa no fuera con él-es la primera vez que tengo el trato VIP

La discusión fue cortada de golpe, recluta de rango S y miembros de seguridad de dudosa procedencia observando a Saitama con incredulidad.

Aquello era todo menos un trato preferencial.

…

-toma un respiro viejo-Saitama frunció el ceño al ver que Bang los esperaba con otra decena de reclutas en el lobby de recepción, al parecer Genos no estaba muy errado de que tenía contactos poderosos dentro de la organización.

-Los reclutas en el dojo no me han dejado levantar un lápiz desde el accidente del meteorito, mis huesos necesitan algo de acción antes de atrofiarse-el famoso maestro de artes marciales sonrió paternalmente, colocando los puños cerrados a su espalda

-¡Genos-kun! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a molestar a alguien tan lindo como tú?!- Puri Puri Prisioner junto sus dientes al tiempo que chillaba agudamente a los guardias vestidos de negro, un gesto infantil que, inesperadamente, causaba miedo cuando lo hacía alguien tan grande y masculino.

-estoy interesado en estudiar las características anatómicas de Saitama-comentó en voz baja el único robot del grupo, la creación de Bofoi poniendo a Genos instantáneamente en guardia-sería un material de investigación… interesante

-Saitama-san no es un objeto al que puedas diseccionar-niño emperador tecleaba rápidamente en su computador-recuerda el ultimátum que te impusieron cuando experimentaste a nivel molecular sin el previo consentimiento del sujeto de estudio

-ugg… ¿están de tu lado verdad?- Saitama le preguntó en un susurro a Bang, que asintió sin titubear

-son algo raros y… prácticos…. Pero son buenos chicos

-ok…

…

-¡no llegamos a nada porque ustedes no quieren negociar!-Genos rompió la mesa de conferencias por la mitad al golpearla con su puño metálico, la mitad de la sala sacando al instante varios tipos de arma

-Saitama-san es un peligro inminente para ciudad Z-

-a todos ustedes les ha importado un pepino ciudad Z, su inversión neta lo dice claramente, no han hecho otra cosa que explotar a Saitama-sensei, su moral y buen corazón lo hacían la presa perfecta-

-la destrucción que ocasionó el meteorito…

-fue un milagro que no hubiera pérdidas humanas-Fubuki comentó casualmente, su mano con perfecta manicura apretando suavemente el hombro de Saitama-mi ciudad era la más cercana al impacto, te lo agradezco

-aún así, no tenemos equipo o personal adecuados que puedan contener una amenaza como la que representa el recluta Saitama.

-entonces deberíamos agradecer que se comporta como un héroe, lo que hacen al acusarlo y perseguirlo es irritante… ¿quieren enojarle?- Flashy Flash levantó una ceja

Zombieman dio un paso al frente, tronando los huesos de su cuello, haciendo un perturbador sonido de ajuste que le hizo suspirar en alivio y al resto dar un escalofrió -hace algunos años también tuvimos una chica con habilidades problemáticas, a pesar de que nunca dio ningún signo de uso incorrecto eso no impidió que la P.Q. la pusiera en la mira

-Kira-chan es la feliz madre de tres hijos, tuvimos suerte de que su novio en aquel entonces fuera un respetado recluta de clase A, al casarse con él era como tener un guardia personal y eso arregló el problema-Bang se alisó la punta del bigote

-el recluta Saitama es demasiado poderoso para solamente casarlo con otro integrante de la organización, tenemos 17 reclutas de rango S y 39 de rango A-ahora contratacaba un hombre con la pinta de ser abogado consumado, traje sastre combinado a la perfección con su camisa, corbata y anillo de oro que relucía orgullosamente el símbolo de la organización.

-en serio chicos, hablando sobre matrimonio y sin consultarme-Saitama flipaba de que aquella conversación fuera real

-Saitama-sensei es un recluta bajo mi mando, un amigo y un hombre de integridad inquebrantable- Genos colocó la mano extendida sobre su pecho al tiempo que se expresaba- sería un honor tomar un papel de guardián a su lado-con gracia se hincó ante su maestro, mirándole a los ojos-por su bien Saitama-sensei, acepte casarse conmigo

-¡NO! ¡Definitivamente no! ¡Aún eres menor de edad!- ¡¿porqué?! ¡¿por qué tenía el mocoso que hincarse y decir todas esas sandeces vergonzosas?!

-¡Es cierto! Ningún contrato de protección surte efecto si el interesado en tener la función de guardián carece de la mayoría de edad-como perro rabioso el abogado saltó a la yugular, clavando el colmillo en los tecnicismos legales

-curioso que no presentaran queja alguna cuando arriesgaba la vida al combatir monstruos-Metal bat contestó mordazmente, él y el rubio eran los únicos adolescentes en el grupo, entendía la doble moral que había en juego

-la ley es la ley-el abogado se acomodó triunfante la corbata- ahora si me permite Saitama-san…

Sin miramientos Genos conectó un puerto de su celular a una de las gigantes pantallas que adornaban la habitación, el sonido de llamada inundando el recinto

-¡Genos! Hijo ¿cómo has estado? Es raro que llames entre semana… ¿pasa algo?-la voz preocupada de una dama se escuchó en los altavoces

-mamá, ¿papá está contigo?-Genos ignoró el silencio repentino a sus espaldas

-si, está a mi lado-

-necesito ponerlos en imagen, ¿puedo hacerlo?-el adolescente tamborileó impaciente los dedos sobre la mesa rota

-si muchacho, no estaremos arreglados para una fiesta pero no hay nada de que avergonzarse-la voz jocosa de su padre hizo acto de aparición al tiempo que el celular enfocaba el interior de una modesta casa con aires de campo-oh vaya…-la sonrisa del hombre desapareció al ver las personas reunidas a espaldas de su hijo, personalidades que sólo se veían en noticieros y revistas de chismes

-¿Estoy en lo correcto al asumir que nuestro pueblo tiene una ley interna de poder contraer matrimonio a partir de los 15 años siempre y cuando se tengan el consentimiento de los novios y las familias de estos?-

-es raro pero sí, nuestra comunidad causó polémica con esa ley pero se hizo pensando en el bienestar de un grupo de jóvenes que tuvieron un accidente en una mina, podían tener acceso médico si eran cónyuges de personas mejor posicionadas… somos en nuestra mayoría campesinos así que pagar por su cuenta hubiera arruinado a las familias… al finalizar el tratamiento la mayoría de los matrimonios de disolvieron exceptuando a tres de ellos, algo sumamente romántico porque en otras circunstancias jamás hubieran terminado juntos-la madre de Genos sonrió gentilmente

-¿y esa ley todavía sigue vigente?-el abogado estaba frenético intentando descargar una serie de archivos a su portátil

-si, nunca se tuvo un motivo para quitarla-el padre se encogió de hombros-

-mamá, papá…. Quiero su permiso para desposar a Saitama-sensei-

-¡QUÉ?!-la mujer brincó en su asiento, sonriendo con todos sus dientes- ¡claro que si!

El pobre Saitama se quedó blanco como la leche, vamos que Genos no le daba un respiro… ahora quedaba muy claro que el mocoso, de alguna manera, se había prendado de él ¿pero saber de antemano que en su ciudad se consentiría su matrimonio? ¿ y sus padres estaban de acuerdo? ¿por qué nadie objetaba? ¡su vida se estaba hiendo por el caño! Sin embargo, lo único que salió de sus labios fue…

-creo que me estoy estresando…-con lentitud se sentó en la silla más cercana, recibiendo una palmadita de una fuente inesperada

-afronta tu destino como un hombre-Tatsumaki flotó hacia ellos unas galletas y un jugo embotellado-mira el lado bueno, Bang pudo habernos pedido a mi hermana o a mí que nos emparejáramos contigo

Saitama se imaginó su vida con la temperamental tornado del terror o la hermosa pero quisquillosa Fubuki…. Y entonces volteó a ver al dedicado adolescente, que no dudaba en defenderle a capa y espada de los que le insultaban o abusaban de su trabajo, habían empezado con mal pie pero el rubio era sumamente adorable a su manera… sin mencionar que demon cyborg parecía un modelo salido de una revista juvenil

-Las cosas podrían ser peores definitivamente-con la paz interior recuperada Saitama dio un sorbito a su jugo

El cabello de la esper se crispó en rabia-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO MALDITO CALVO!?

…..

-mi esposa y yo estamos muy felices Saitama-san, desde el inicio nos pareciste una buena influencia- la emoción en la voz y rostro del hombre eran claramente visibles

-errr… siento tener que… llegar a estos extremos…-¿ qué más podía decir?, prefería mil veces la incómoda plática con sus futuros suegros que las bromas y miradas de sus compañeros… al menos los padres de Genos le hacían sentir mal sin tener esa intención.

-Genos es un chico muy listo, no es alguien que cambie de opinión o convicciones, por favor no subestimes sus sentimientos-la madre del rubio sonrió apaciblemente, contrastando su tono tranquilo con el casi hiperactivo de su esposo

-¿sen…. sentimientos?-Saitama comenzó a abrir los labios como pez fuera del agua, sospechaba… más bien la evidencia esa casi segura, de que el adolescente albergaba sentimientos románticos por él, ¡pero todo era un supuesto! Nunca habían hablado del tema, el matrimonio que le planteaban mantenía una puerta trasera para una posible separación en el futuro, pero si hablaban de sentimientos… oh dios… ¡lo estaban cazando! ¡con z de zorro que cayó en la trampa!- vaya… no hemos tocado el tema… mm…

-¡mamá!-Genos estaba tan sonrojado que pareciera le hubiera dado insolación, rompiendo en su puño la costosa pluma laminada en oro del abogado de la PQ-¡aún no me confieso!-ante sus palabras se cubrió el rostro con las manos, acallando un gemido de vergüenza

-bueno bueno… no hay mejor momento que el presente, es una suerte que sean amigos y una de las partes esté interesada en una relación, ¿no es un giro de los acontecimientos muy conveniente?- Bang intercedió conciliador, riendo alegremente

-¡todo esto es tu culpa!-Saitama sentía una pulsación en su frente por el enojo, probablemente eran visibles algunas venas en su cabeza calva- Genos no estaría en esta posición si no lo hubieras mandado a ciudad Z

-¡Saitama-sensei se equivoca!-Genos interrumpió airadamente, todo rastro de vergüenza desapareciendo en segundos- ¡jamás podré estar lo suficientemente agradecido con Bang-san!

-¡te están forzando a casarte conmigo!-Saitama quería zarandear al adolescente

-¡yo sugerí la opción! ¡en todo caso soy yo el que le está forzando Saitama-sensei!-Genos le miró fijamente, sus pupilas agrandándose y humedeciéndose rápidamente- ¿acaso no me quiere?

-yo… err…eres un buen chico…

-¡voy a ser lo que sea necesario para que se enamore de mí! ¡lo siento Saitama-sensei pero no puedo aceptar la idea de que alguien más tome mi lugar! ¡lo amo demasiado!

¡NOOO! ¡EL MOCOSO LO DIJOOOO!

…..

Y ahora todas las miradas estaban puestas en él, burlonas, ansiosas, felices, amenazadoras… pero los ojos dorados de su compañero lo observaban tan vulnerablemente, con un corazón joven enamorado pendiendo de un hilo….

¡PUM!

Una enorme explosión sacudió los cimientos, parte del edificio resquebrajándose sobre sus cabezas para que, al segundo siguiente, la imponente figura del criminal más buscado por la asociación caminara tranquilamente hacia ellos, el cíclope del bajo mundo había hecho acto de aparición

-Soy Lord Boros, líder de los Ladrones de la Materia Oscura-observando el rostro con cara de huevo que exudaba una poderosa aura no pudo evitar sonreír con todos los dientes, su expresión de tiburón hambriento poniendo en alerta al grupo-vengo por ti recluta Saitama

-arreglemos esto afuera-Saitama entrecerró los ojos

-¡SENSEI!

Nadie notó la cara de alivio de Saitama, pero varios negaron reprobatoriamente ante los pasos apresurados del calvo, al parecer se requería más valor para contraer matrimonio que pelear con el criminal más poderoso del mundo.

Fin capítulo 8

Saitama tiene sus prioridades claras XD, mira que Genos es un amor… un tanto rarito y obsesivo, pero nadie niega que se desvive por ti.


	9. Chapter 9: Pelea de Titanes

Cap 9: Pelea de Titanes

-vamos a las afueras de la ciudad, no quiero lastimar a nadie-Saitama comenzó a caminar, inmediatamente sus instintos impulsándole a saltar hacia un edificio cercano, percibiendo por el rabillo del ojo el gran hoyo que decoraba el espacio donde segundos antes estuviera de pie.

-no me importa lo que le suceda a esta ciudad o a la estúpida población, ahora que te he encontrado no pienso parar hasta demostrar quién es el mejor-como si aquella pelea estuviera destinada el sonido de truenos y la visión de relámpagos se hizo presente, iluminando la tétrica sonrisa del jefe de la mafia más poderosa del continente-la evolución o mi mutación

-oh vaya... en serio Boros, relájate-

-JAJAJA eres un adversario refrescante Saitama, por favor, haz que mi existencia tenga sentido-sin más palabras se lanzó al ataque, riendo la mar de alegre cada vez que el hombre calvo esquivaba uno de sus ataques-¡muy bien! ¡esto se siente genial!

-si sólo querías un compañero de sparring lo hubieras pedido-pese a las circunstancias Saitama tampoco pudo evitar sonreír, su vista siendo nublada por los escombros de un edificio que se caía a pedazos, interceptando uno que otro coche que, de no haberlos detenido, colisionarían contra los civiles, los gritos de los transeúntes siendo acallados por la adrenalina de la pelea-¡no me gusta pelear con gente a mi alrededor!-sin preámbulo Saitama golpeó de lleno al estómago de Lord Boros, seguido de un gancho en su barbilla que le mando a volar hacia el cielo, creando un pequeño agujero entre las nubes cargadas de lluvia, iluminando su anatomía como la estatuilla de un dios joven.

-¡¿vieron eso?! ¿acaso el hombre calvo que está frente a nosotros será algún operativo especial?-un reportero señaló hacia el lugar donde ocurría la pelea, transmitiendo en vivo la muestra de poder en estado puro de Saitama- ¿sabían que el hombre que salió volando era Lord Boros, líder criminal de la Organización Materia Oscura? ¿estaremos viendo el nacimiento de un villano o de un héroe?... esperen… me están informando que nuestro misterioso hombre ¡es un recluta de rango B que reside en ciudad Z! ¿cómo es posible?...lo más insólito está sucediendo televidentes… ahora mismo nos están solicitando una videoconferencia desde… ¡¿Ciudad Z?! ¡QUE CONVENIENTE! Rápido, enchúfenlos… ¡Ciudadanos de ciudad Z, soy el reportero…!

-me importa una mierda quién seas-le cortó uno de los reclutas de rango C, enseñándole el dedo medio-hacemos esta llamada desde el cuartel de nuestra ciudad para advertirte que si dices cualquier cosa poco amable de Saitama-sama te encontraremos y ni tu propia madre podrá reconocerte-

-bue…bueno ustedes entienden que sólo hago mi labor periodística…

-yo misma envié videos, pruebas y testimonios a tu cadena para que sacaran a la luz las habilidades de Saitama-san-una menudita chica de anteojos hizo a un lado al hombre que seguía con sus dedos medios levantados-¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¡les importó un pepino! Si por nosotros fuera le diríamos a Saitama-san que regresara a su ciudad y dejara a su suerte a toda la central de inteligencia

-esas son muy duras palabras, los reclutas son héroes que…

-¡cállate!-el grupo se abrió paso para dejar pasar a mujeres con niños de diferentes edades-los mismos reclutas y central de inteligencia que tanto alabas nos dejaron a nuestra suerte ¡con un meteorito! ¿sabes que dijeron? ¡que nos resguardáramos en nuestras casas!-otra señora tomó la palabra-Saitama-sama nos guareció bajo tierra y logró fragmentar el meteorito ¡pero no conforme con eso tu maldita central de inteligencia le citó el día de hoy para obligarle a dar testimonio de su responsabilidad en los daños materiales ocasionados por los fragmentos!-la mujer más anciana entrecerró los ojos, mirando hacia la cámara como si fuera capaz de ver hacia los responsables-jódanse todos aquellos que abusaron de la bondad de este buen hombre

La conversación fue finalizada desde ciudad Z, Ciudad A y todo aquél que estuviera viéndolos se había enterado de una muy incómoda e injusta verdad.

No era posible que la central de inteligencia hubiera podido ignorar el talento de ese recluta. ¿De qué otras cosas podrían estar abusando? ¿Al menos recibiría la categoría correspondiente a su habilidad?

El nombre de Saitama estaba revolucionando la red y los sistemas de comunicación, su historia se había esparcido como la pólvora y ahora la credibilidad de la P.Q. se ponía en tela de juicio.

…

-bueno chicos-Atomic Samurai mordisqueó la pajilla entre sus labios, sacando su espada para inspeccionar el filo-no podemos dejar todo el trabajo a Saitama-san, aun siendo un hombre tan fuerte estoy seguro que el maldito Boros no trabaja solo-confirmando sus palabras entre los escombros podía apreciarse a un hombre sumamente delgado que utilizaba su poder psíquico igual y como un pulpo movería las extremidades, haciendo a un lado civiles y reclutas que se acercaban a la zona de batalla. Una cuadra aparte otro hombre sumamente grande parecía que se multiplicaba a si mismo, haciendo una pequeña pandilla del tamaño de un equipo de basquetbol, curiosamente podía observarse como discutía con sus copias airadamente.

-esos tipos son Geryugranshoop y Melzargard, sus habilidades rivalizan con las de cualquier recluta de rango S-informó Genos asomándose por el hueco que hizo Boros, su futuro esposo estaba ahí afuera con un reconocido criminal… en aquella situación era realmente frustrante que Saitama fuera tan poderoso, casi quería llorar de la rabia de no poder ayudarle.

-se supone que son héroes y lo único que hacen es comentar lo fuerte que son sus adversarios, al menos tengan la valentía de enfrentarlos y ser derrotados… si se dan por vencidos desde un inicio perderemos la batalla, es un hecho-Tatsumaki comentó duramente al tiempo que levitaba hacia fuera del edificio, levantando la mano para crear una barrera de energía verduzca a su alrededor-me encargaré de Geryugranshoop, ustedes detengan al idiota que puede multiplicarse-sin más se lanzó en picada, su agudo chillido de combate siendo la señal para que entraran en acción

…

Boros y Saitama reían como dos niños en un parque infantil, deteniendo sin problemas los golpes y patadas del oponente, creando una nube de polvo a su alrededor que sólo servía para aumentar el efecto de que se llevaba a cabo una pelea sin precedentes. Como aquello no les llevaba a nada rápidamente se lanzaron uno contra otro, como dos toros furiosos, sus manos entrelazándose fieramente con el hombre frente a ellos, ejerciendo presión para generar más empuje, midiendo sus habilidades en pura fuerza bruta.

-únete a mi Saitama, serás tratado con el respeto que mereces-Boros le miró anhelante-serás mi igual, te puedo ofrecer el mundo….

-¡no! ¡no le escuche sensei!-el pobre Genos había sido testigo de la tentadora oferta, jamás dudaría de su maestro, pero la P.Q. lo había explotado tanto tiempo y su amado Saitama era sólo humano.

-hombre… es divertido pelear contigo pero no eres un delincuente estilo carterista o voyeur, no esta bien estar… mmm… ¡Genos! ¿de qué se le acusa a Boros?- ante la pregunta un sinfín de suspiros en resignación inundó el perímetro- ¡hey! ¡él no es un criminal de mi zona! ¡¿cómo quieren que conozca su historial?!

-genocida, proveedor y distribuidor de más de 30 drogas, de la mitad aún no sabemos sus compuestos, tráfico de personas y corrupción para entrada y salida de otros criminales en distintas ciudades, intimidación a gran escala así como destrucción de propiedad…

-¡Basta!- Saitama miró incrédulo a Boros- ¿por eso te dicen Lord? ¿cuál es tu maldita edad? A mí me cuesta terminar el día comiendo equilibradamente y tú eres capaz de todo eso ¿cuándo duermes?

Boros se tapó el rostro con su enorme mano, temblando entero, comenzando a reír a carcajadas, no pudiendo evitar hipidos y risillas que viniendo de él sonaban sumamente siniestras.

-jefe…-sus secuaces miraban sorprendidos a su líder, nunca lo habían visto tan relajado… parecía incluso feliz

-si peleamos en una zona remota ¿prometes no tener reparos en atacar?-más tranquilo Boros se cruzó de brazos

-por mí, bien-Saitama se encogió de hombros

-ven conmigo-sin más Boros dio un salto en el aire, aterrizando en un edificio cercano. Saitama lo siguió de cerca

…

-¡Rápido! Pidan helicópteros… ¡perderás algo más que tu trabajo si no logramos grabar esa batalla!

-¡Tenemos que pedir ayuda al ejército, ahora que los posibles daños colaterales se han reducido podemos atacar a Boros con!

El celular del hombre que hablaba, el cual portaba un traje sastre y el logo de la P.Q. en su corbata, se hizo añicos en el aire, siendo comprimido por una fuerza invisible, casi parecía que una burbuja de jabón lo aplastara en su interior como a una lata de soda

-el calvo es un idiota que está peleando por ustedes ¿y así lo agradecen? –

-¡La última vez que revise los cheques tú trabajabas para nosotros Tornado! Ahora el único que está en peligro es el recluta de rango B, si pudo soportar un meteorito probablemente soportará una bomba-

-tsk… tienes muchas agallas para hablar de esa manera-murmuró Tatsumaki divertida

-sólo digo la verdad, ese don nadie calvo será la comidilla en las noticias, probablemente lo hagan mártir y entonces en pocos meses pasará al olvido, es lamentable pero…

-quiero decir- la peliverde se cruzó de piernas en el aire- tienes muchas agallas para decir esas cosas cuando detrás de ti está su prometido, Demon Cyborg, escuchando cada palabra

El elemento de seguridad quedó noqueado inmediatamente, con un Genos totalmente cabreado que en un arranque de ira hizo explotar los dispositivos a varios kilómetros a la redonda

-no es sólo Lord Boros del que deben preocuparse-Genos irradiaba tanta agresividad que hasta sus compañeros dieron un paso atrás-si no les importa dañar a Saitama-sensei en lo más mínimo entonces piensen como harán para arreglar la red de comunicaciones en la nación-sus pupilas doradas transmitían pura y sincera amenaza-si no son capaces de poner sus prioridades claras entonces la P.Q. se verá inmersa en el caos y nosotros-con una mano señaló a los otros reclutas-pondremos orden, no somos soldados que obedecemos ciegamente, elegimos este trabajo para proteger a los ciudadanos… y me parece que, ahora mismo, la P.Q. es el monstruo.

-¡si es necesario todos ustedes dejarán de ser parte de la organización!-uno de los administradores exclamó colérico, gotas de sudor resbalando por su rostro al ver como la situación se le escapa de las manos-no cederemos ante reclutas con demandas ilógicas y poco patrióticos que…

-si Genos y los demás se van, también lo haremos nosotros-Dr. Kuseno y King se unieron a la discusión, todo un grupo de personas vestidas con batas blancas a sus espaldas-nuestras creaciones y patentes son pensadas para reclutas específicos, sabemos quiénes y cómo las usaran, no permitiremos que personas que no pelean ni aportan nada al campo de batalla decidan quién se queda o se va-ante las palabras del más viejo hubo un coro de vítores, un sinfín de extrañas armas siendo levantadas hacia el cielo. Tal vez los científicos no tenían la habilidad de pelear con sus puños, pero monstruo o recluta, probablemente tendrías problemas en salir ileso con uno de esos lásers.

-¡El artículo 145 del manejo interno de la organización dictamina que de hallarse comprometida la integridad de la P.Q. debe elegirse a un representante recluta, un representante del área tecnológica y alguien del consejo!- además de los desarrolladores y reclutas un buen número de hombres y mujeres en traje sastre miraba con reproche al cada vez más reducido número de dirigentes de la P.Q., al fin habían sacado su verdadera cara y sus subordinados no estaban nada contentos con lo que veían

-¡Bang!-Atomic Samurai gritó con energía, sorprendiendo el pobre viejecito

-Bang!-Genos lo secundó

-Bang…-Tatsumaki levantó la mano perezosamente, viéndose las uñas

Y la votación fue casi unánime

-Kuseno-King propuso tranquila y gravemente, su equipo al completo gritando el nombre en una sola voz

Como solo faltaba elegir al representante del consejo estos comenzaron a discutir airadamente, la oportunidad de poseer un estandarte que los representara a todos abría una puerta de acceso a un gran cúmulo de información y registros que serían de gran interés una vez resuelto el problema

-los muy codiciosos tardarán un tiempo en decidir-niño emperador miró con hastío a los adultos que estaban a punto de agarrarse a golpes- estoy interesado en observar la pelea de Saitama-san-

La mención del enfrentamiento logró que el nerviosismo volviera a los presentes, habían olvidado que criminales de Lord Boros estaban ahí mismo con ellos.

-creo que es conveniente establecer una tregua- el delgaducho Geryugranshoop recogió a sus colegas con sus poderes, la fuerza psíquica actuando como si fuera una gran red y ellos unos peses que se amontonaban unos encima de otros-es una mujer sumamente impresionante Tatsumaki-san-lo que pareció una sonrisa coqueta se mostró en su rostro-que pasen un buen día-sin más desapareció de la escena

-¡el descaro que tienen algunos! ¡por supuesto que soy impresionante, no tiene que decir lo obvio!-pese a su desplante la peliverde estaba roja como una amapola

…

-¡eres más de lo que había esperado Saitama!- Boros ignoraba el dolor en sus puños, contratacando con el doble de fuerza, con el doble de velocidad, dando un cabezazo a la cara de huevo de su adversario

-¡oye!

-lo siento, me deje llevar-Lord Boros rascó su cabello rosado en un obvio gesto de vergüenza-continuemos por favor-sin más se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, siendo interceptado en pleno impulso, la rodilla de Saitama impactado contra su único ojo- ¡no seas vulgar!

-¡tu empezaste!

…

-la batalla entre Lord Boros y el recluta de rango B Saitama escapa a toda comprensión, nos es imposible imaginar tener un poder como el que ellos exhiben-al estar tan alejados podía apreciarse el choque de masas, sonidos de golpes y cortes de aire siendo registrados por la cámara-pase lo que pase esperemos que Saitama-sama sea el vencedor... ¡esperen! Estamos vislumbrando la llegada de otros reclutas- la cámara dejó de enfocar la pelea para dirigir su lente al cielo, donde con ayuda de Tatsumaki un puñado de héroes rango S se unían para observar el desenlace, rápidamente el reportero fue corriendo hacia ellos, casi encajando el micrófono en sus rostros- ¿qué pueden decir de la pelea?

-confiamos en que Saitama-san sea el vencedor- Flashy Flash movió el pie impaciente, siendo cordial pero obviamente molesto por la presencia de aquel periodista

Ante la pregunta Genos volteó directamente hacia la cámara- ¿están grabando en vivo?

-¡si! Señor Demon Cyborg… si, estamos grabando en vivo-con nerviosismo el camarógrafo apretó la cámara contra si, había visto lo que el tecnópata era capaz de hacer cuando estaba encabronado, no quería que su preciosa cámara sufriera el mismo destino

-Para los ciudadanos que se encuentran asustados… no teman, les aseguro que mi prometido, el recluta Saitama, será el vencedor-y después de haber lanzado aquella bomba se alejó para ver la lucha más de cerca, dejando boquiabierto a medio país con una noticia que no tenía nada que ver con la pelea

El periodista sonrió casi maniáticamente, a los pocos segundos sintiendo el vibrar de su celular, confirmando que era su jefe - ¡señor! Tengo el título perfecto para la portada de mañana…

Genos & Saitama Genos & Saitama Genos & Saitama

El mundo pareció detenerse cuando Saitama tosió sangre, su cuerpo mucho más pequeño que el de Boros siendo lanzando al suelo, una lluvia de golpes enterrándole en la tierra sin contemplaciones, su grito de dolor siendo el detonante para que Boros riera a carcajada limpia- ¿cómo se siente Saitama? ¿no es liberador? ¿cuándo fue la última vez que sentiste dolor?- la mejilla del criminal estaba hinchada, los huesos de su brazo izquierdo se observaban en un ángulo extraño… ambos habían peleado casi por dos horas, al parecer acercándose a sus límites

-¡Saitama-sensei!-Genos sabía que sería un estorbo si intervenía, Lord Boros podía matarle de un golpe, pensar que su tímido y dulce sensei era capaz de hacerle frente a esa bestia… no dudaba de su capacidad, pero la nobleza de Saitama podía ser una desventaja en esos momentos- ¡haga lo que sea necesario para ganar!

…

-¿sensei? ¿Demon Cyborg es tu discípulo?-Boros inclinó la cabeza curioso, meses atrás había leído el reporte del adolescente, sus habilidades no le interesaban, y aunque pudiera haber sido un buen elemento en su organización las pruebas psicológicas indicaban claramente que su personalidad no se inclinaría a trabajos poco ortodoxos.

-si sólo fuera eso tendría suerte… al parecer tengo que casarme para quitar toda sospecha de… bueno… volverme como tú… y adivina quién es mi prometido-

Lord Boros dejó salir un silbido-tu vida no es tan aburrida como pensé, ¿felicidades?-

-aún no estoy seguro si festejar o llorar-sin más alzó sus piernas hacia su pecho, dando una patada doble a las pantorrillas de Boros

….

Un momento de distracción, eso fue lo único que necesito Boros para asestar de lleno un golpe mortal, mandando a volar a Saitama directo hacia una montaña, creando una abertura que podía verse a kilómetros de distancia

-ese es tu problema recluta Saitama-en un instante Boros estaba a su lado, acuclillándose para situarse a una altura más baja, poniendo su codo en su rodilla flexionada y la mejilla en la palma abierta de su mano, en una pose aburrida pero pensativa-eres increíblemente fuerte… pero no eres letal, un lobo que se comporta como perro, un tigre que insiste en utilizar collar, un…

-un tiburón ballena- interrumpió Saitama

-…. ¿qué?

-mm… bueno estabas dando ejemplos ¿no?

-¿y eso es lo único que vino a tu mente?

-bueno… un tiburón tan grande como una ballena y aun así inofensivo

-el tiburón ballena no es un depredador, en serio Saitama, arruinas el mensaje que quiero transmitir

-…-

-no quiero matarte, no voy a matarte, pero me hiciste sentirme triste-dramáticamente Boros se puso en pie, echando su sicodelico cabello rosa hacia atrás-no me gusta sentirme deprimido, ¿sabes por qué?

-….-

-por qué después me pongo furioso y comienzo a destruir todo lo que está a mi alrededor, no soy una máquina de destrucción Saitama, también me gustan las comodidades y pequeños placeres que existen en este mundo… pero nada de eso importa cuando la furia ciega me inunda-pequeños rayos de electricidad comenzaron a bailotear en el contorno de su figura, su piel azulada comenzando a brillar en un tono blancuzco, abriéndose grietas donde debería haber venas-¿ves lo que ocasionaste?-la ropa que portaba se pulverizo rápidamente, la forma de su cuerpo tomando una figura más básica.

Niño emperador agarró la mano de Tatsumaki instintivamente, la esper callando en medio de su grito de molestia al notar la expresión de miedo en el rostro más joven, obligándole a ser más tolerante

-todo estará bien…-antes de que pudiera dar una frase de aliento varios rayos de energía colisionaron entre sí en el aire, creando una decena de explosiones que se alimentaban entre sí, la fuerza expansiva tan poderosa que si no fuera por la barrera psíquica más de uno hubiera muerto calcinado-¡no se separen de mí!

Era algo único observar al grupo de hombres de diferentes tamaños y formas replegados alrededor la diminuta mujer

…

-¡muéstrame al guerrero que está en tu interior! ¡no lo ocultes de mí!-Boros golpeó las mejillas de Saitama, zarandeándolo demencialmente- ¡entrégamelo!-sin más tomo la barbilla del hombre más pequeño, juntando sus labios agresivamente, al parecer la prolongada adrenalina de la pelea confundiéndose con ciega lujuria en los instintos de Lord Boros

La sorpresa de media nación fue opacada por el grito de ultraje de Demon Cyborg, que sin miramientos se lanzó hacia el criminal que se atrevía a tocar inapropiadamente a su maestro, una cosa era pelear y otra muy diferente tomar lo que no le pertenecía, Saitama-sensei era sólo suyo para adorar, y aunque esa escoria era sumamente peligrosa no podía observar cruzado de brazos ¿qué clase de hombre sería si permitía aquello?

El primer obstáculo fue la barrera de Tatsumaki, en circunstancias normales la esper lo detendría sin problemas pero había estado utilizando su habilidad durante horas sin descanso y, por si eso no fuera poco, mantenía un escudo alrededor del grupo que observaba la pelea, repeliendo explosiones de energía y escombros; Genos perdió algunas piezas pero su ímpetu era tal que hizo un boquete en la protección de la peliverde y se impulsó hacia el lugar donde el maldito cíclope ahora intentaba ahorcar a su sensei.

-vamos… dámelo…-después del beso Boros rodeó con sus enormes dedos la delicada garganta de su adversario, apretando, observando el encantador púrpura que iban tomando sus mejillas- ¡libéralo! ¡quiero verlo!

-¡Saitama-sensei!

Las pupilas de Saitama se agrandaron al apreciar la sonrisa poco sana en Boros, entendiendo en un segundo las intenciones homicidas del criminal.

No había mucho que pensar

Teniendo en mente que si no actuaba Genos, dulce y con poco sentido común Genos, recibiría un ataque del que jamás se repondría. Antes de que el lanzallamas del rubio impactara contra un sonriente Boros, Saitama fracturó las muñecas que lo mantenían preso, empujándole con fuerza para evitar que el adolescente colisionara contra el criminal y enfrentara una muerte segura. El hombre calvo se levantó con dificultad, cara a cara con su discípulo.

Genos observó confundido el puño que se dirigía a su rostro, pese a que la postura de Saitama irradiaba agresividad y su rostro reflejaba una promesa de muerte, el recluta de clase S poseía ciega confianza en su maestro, pestañeando cuando una ráfaga de aire le dejó momentáneamente sordo, sintiendo como si un par de trenes le hubieran pasado por los costados, el puño de Saitama deteniéndose a centímetros de sus ojos.

Lord Boros había sido catapultado hacia atrás, su cuerpo siguiendo el camino de destrucción del cañón y montañas a sus espaldas, sus piernas maltrechas sosteniéndose a duras penas por ligamentos y músculos, que extrañamente no sangraban en demasía. Pese a ello, como si fuera el personaje de una película de terror, Boros se acercó a una velocidad alarmante con sólo sus brazos, sus extremidades sanándose lentamente -eres hermoso…-Lord Boros extendió la mano hacia Saitama, al parecer el uso de sus habilidades y su estado de recuperación natural le habían dejado exhausto antes de llegar a su objetivo -lo que quieras, pídelo y será tuyo-

-hombre…¿lo que yo quiera?.. ¡ey!-Saitama se vio sorprendido al ser sentado en el regazo del adolescente, que le abrazaba posesivamente, probablemente sus ojos dorados lanzando dagas imaginarias al criminal más buscado del mundo.

-por favor Saitama-sensei, no haga caso de lo que ese hombre tenga que decir-para mortificación del debilitado Saitama Genos tuvo la osadía de besar su mejilla.

-no seas plasta…-era inútil, el tecnópata estaba siendo sumamente sobreprotector ante la vulnerabilidad de su maestro, manteniéndolo apartado del peligro al acobijarlo entre sus brazos- prometo pelear contigo otra vez

-¡sensei!

Lord Boros parecía un niño sanguinario al que le hubieran prometido el mejor regalo de navidad

Saitama levantó su dedo índice en el aire, marcando sus condiciones-si prometes que no cometerás asesinatos… o vender drogas… o ¿traficar con gente? ¡vamos hombre, hasta tú sabes que eso está mal!

-prometo…. Controlar… mi temperamento…-murmuró Boros casi con dolor, si tenía que prometer tener una conducta medianamente decente para volver a ver a Saitama el esfuerzo valía la pena- eres mi igual Saitama, mi contraparte, ahora lo tengo claro, no eres débil sino diferente, un ser de luz que brilla incluso entre las tinieblas de mi presencia

-ahm…- Saitama no sabia como interpretar toda esa perorata

-¡Saitama-sensei es mío!- no pudiendo aguantar los celos Genos ocultó su rostro en el cuello del mayor, murmurando casi suplicante-dígales que es mi prometido sensei... por favor…- y como la suerte de Saitama era todo menos ideal al segundo siguiente tenía una cámara y un micrófono frente a su cara; sin saberlo, la mitad de la nación estaba sentada al borde de sus asientos, esperando su respuesta.

-yo…-Saitama agarró las suaves mejillas del rubio, que esperanzado le miró a los ojos-yo…-y sin más perdió el conocimiento.

Un quejido de incredulidad se escuchó al unísono en los hogares desde ciudad A hasta ciudad Z

Fin de Capitulo 9

¡Hola! Tenia tiempo sin actualizar, disculpas por ello. No tengo beta así que de antemano disculpen faltas de ortografía y errores de secuencia, ¡un gran abrazo para los que han leído hasta aquí! Soy una fan de OPM y esto es para ustedes. Al fin la pelea entre Boros y Saitama :3! Genos es un hombre que defiende lo que es suyo :D, para mí Tatsumaki fue muy útil como comodín, su poder de ataque es inmenso pero me gustó explorar su habilidad en defensa.

¡Sus comentarios son alimento para mi espíritu! Opinen y díganme que les gustaría ver en el siguiente capi.


	10. Chapter 10: Las piezas caen en su lugar

Saitama despertó lentamente, una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro al sentirse tan relajado, había olvidado la sensación de músculos cansados y agotamiento extremo, su cuerpo le indicaba que debía descansar, pero su mente recapitulaba los eventos del día anterior ¿Qué había pasado con Boros?... ¿con Genos? Ahora que observaba más detenidamente se daba cuenta que no estaba en la central de ciudad Z, sino en una cama de hospital, en un amplio cuarto que se encontraba lleno de… ¿globos grises? el centro del globo se movió hacia los lados ¡¿aquello eran ojos?!. Mirando con mayor atención se percató que se trataba de pequeñas cámaras que volaban igual y como lo harían drones de juguete.

-buenos días Saitama-kun-Kuseno entró a la habitación con rostro preocupado, haciendo una seña hacia el pasillo, enseguida viéndose rodeado de un par de enfermeras con diversos equipos médicos-¿cómo te sientes?

-mmm… ¿bien?- Saitama estiró los brazos, notando que ambos estaban enyesados- ¿me lastimé?

-17% de tus huesos estaban fracturados, hemorragias internas, pulmón perforado… más de uno lloró pensando que no podrías sobrevivir-el peinado de hongo se movió hacia los lados con escepticismo-pero te has recuperado por completo contra todo pronóstico… fueron dos semanas que…

-¡¿dos semanas?!-Saitama gritó sumamente sorprendido

-¡Saitama-kun!-Kuseno lo reprendió- tal vez no haya una próxima vez

-mm…-el más joven se encogió en su lugar, hundiéndose en las almohadas, se sentía algo cansado y adolorido, pero no podía imaginar que su cuerpo hubiera permanecido al borde la muerte

-el pobre Genos estaba desconsolado-Kuseno frunció el seño- ese muchacho está loco por ti y le haces sufrir de esa manera-el viejecillo suspiro, entendiendo que hablar de esos temas no le correspondía-debes cuidarte mejor ¿está claro?

Saitama asintió sumisamente, las personas mayores siempre la hacían sentir como un niño- ¿podrían quitarme los yesos?- y no sólo hablaba del de los brazos, también sus costillas estaban rodeadas por el mismo, casi parecía que traía una faja, el mismo proceso se repetía en sus piernas… ahora que ponía atención, sentía una presión en su cabeza- ¡¿tengo un casco de yeso?!

-su mandíbula se quebró en cinco partes y necesitábamos soportes adecuados Saitama-sama- una de las enfermeras intercedió, quitando con velocidad parte de su "armadura clínica"-sólo había visto un puñado de casos de recuperación como el suyo, además de super fuerza también tiene un sistema inmunológico increíble-con soltura le dio un gentil golpecito en el hombro, levantando la ceja sugestivamente-estoy segura que se volvería rico si intentara vender sus genes

Saitama miró sin expresión a la mujer, sentía que Genos no compartiría la misma opinión, sin nada más que hacer observó los extraños drones que vagabundeaban por la habitación.

-son creación de King, con algunas mejoras de Genos-Kuseno tocó una de las pequeñas cámaras que simulaban pupilas-las primeras horas tuvimos pequeños accidentes de reporteros que querían una foto… las cosas se complicaron cuando un interno tomó una muestra de sangre sin autorización… después un grupo armado hizo explotar una de las alas del hospital e intentaron llevarte, suerte que en ningún momento te dejamos solo, la paranoia de Genos sirvió para evitar que te secuestraran

-oh…-ahora comprendía porque estaba rodeado de tantas cámaras-lo siento… debió ser molesto

Kuseno sonrió gentilmente-tu eres el que menos debería pedir disculpas Saitama-kun-la otra enfermera, una mujer que casi llegaba al medio siglo, le dio unas palmaditas en la mano antes de quitarle el suero, mirando sorprendida al igual que el resto la manera acelerada en que la herida y el hematoma desaparecían, dejando atrás piel lisa, como si una aguja no hubiera estado insertada en aquél lugar por más de 10 días

-¿hubo heridos?...-Saitama frunció el seño, su pregunta era estúpida- es decir… ¿hospitalizados?-bajó la mirada -¿muertos?

-excediste lo que corresponde a tu deber y las expectativas de cualquiera, como médico te prohíbo que te hagas esas preguntas-Kuseno dio carpetazo al chequeo de rutina, acercándole un vasito de papel con algunas pastillas dentro-tómalas, te ayudaran a descansar

-uhum…-

Genos&Saitama Genos&Saitama Genos&Saitama

-¡no puedo creer que no me dijeran que había despertado! -Genos observó con ojos entrecerrados la televisión, dónde un emocionado camarógrafo daba la buena noticia de que "Saitama-sama" había salido del coma. Con una clara misión el rubio dio órdenes a los nuevos reclutas para que vigilaran la ciudad en su ausencia, accionando los propulsores en sus botas para lanzarse hacia el cielo, volando hacia ciudad A.

Conectando su red personal con las cámaras en el cuarto de su sensei retrocedió la memoria de uno de los drones, observando el rostro de su prometido y como este abría lentamente los ojos, sonriendo al ver en la grabación su expresión confundida, casi adorable al mover torpemente las extremidades… extremidades tan dañadas que los doctores le habían dado un diagnóstico que aún le provocaba pesadillas; Saitama sería protegido y cuidado adecuadamente, realmente lo amaba, y que casi muriera entre sus brazos le había provocado un sentimiento de sobreprotección casi malsano.

Genos&Saitama Genos&Saitama Genos&Saitama

-buen día cariño-Saitama suspiró en sus adentros, era imposible ignorar al gigantesco hombre con suéter rosa y estampado de unicornios-como la habitación se veía tan triste te traje unas flores-Puri Puri Prisioner se sentó en la silla de visitas, acomodando la sabana alrededor de las piernas del calvo-nos tenías preocupados-lágrimas aterrizaron en la barbilla partida del hombre, que como un canal iban a parar en sus manos entrelazadas-sé que te he coqueteado antes pero te respeto como recluta… eres de los pocos que me habla con naturalidad, sin hacer gestos o muecas de desagrado.

\- ¿tú me coqueteabas?-Saitama le miró mortificado- ¡pero siempre vas tras hombres lindos!

Puri Puri lanzó una carcajada, sonriendo un tanto depredador- oh Saitama-chan… creo que necesitas verte en un espejo más seguido

El hombre más fuerte optó por taparse hasta la barbilla, mirando hacia el techo con expresión ausente, ignorando las inofensivas pullas que el otro hacía-no tuve ocasión de preguntarle a Kuseno-Puri pestañeó rápidamente, acercándose, escuchando lo que el otro decía- ¿cómo esta Genos?

-sus heridas están curadas, pero ha adelgazado un poco desde que se te indujo al coma-Puri se encogió de hombros- ha estado muy preocupado y casi no se ha separado de tu lado... mm… desde tu ingreso las cosas… han estado…-Puri no estaba seguro si sería prudente continuar.

-sé de los ataques y del intento de secuestro-Saitama sonrió adormilado-me siento como en una película de acción donde hago el protagónico de "paciente cero"

-el paciente cero se usa cuando es una epidemia o virus mortal-Puri le miró confundido

-no no no, es cuando todos te buscan porque tienes un chip o clave super importante que podría activar misiles o darle una fortuna al villano para financiar sus planes malvados… ¿o era enemigo numero 1?

-ese es cuando autoridades de un país entero te rastrean Saitama-chan, creo que no existe un término para lo que mencionas-Puri negaba divertido

-¿ehhh? Eso no es justo…

-no te preocupes, eres como la princesa en la torre de un videojuego-King intercedió en la absurda charla, trayendo consigo lo que parecía una plataforma de realidad virtual portátil-lo prometido es deuda compañero

Emocionado Saitama se acomodó en la cama, con ayuda de sus amigos colocando apropiadamente las almohadas tras su espalda, manteniendo una posición erguida. Cuando el aparato fue puesto en su cabeza y oídos, colocaron una pequeña caja sobre sus piernas, al meter sus manos por los extremos pudo distinguir una masilla estática.

-¿perro o gato?-King preguntó a pesar de saber la respuesta

-¡gato!-Saitama escuchó pequeños maullidos antes de apreciar la imagen en su visor, un adorable gatito atigrado se movía torpemente frente a él, su colita levantada en vertical para mantener el equilibrio, el animalito tan pequeño que debería tener pocas semanas-que monada…-cuando sus dedos se acercaron el minino se hizo hacia un lado, inspeccionando su mano antes de frotarse contra ella, la masa dentro de la caja adoptando la textura y forma de la figura en el visor, en este caso una cría de felino-es tan bonito…-era débil ante aquello, adoraba a aquellas bolas de pelo pero estos nunca se dejaban tocar por él, como si le odiaran preferían ignorarle o rasguñarle, con el claro mensaje de que los dejara en paz. Aquello era injusto- ha mejorado desde la última vez King, tal vez si…-fue interrumpido cuando su amigo le quitó la caja de las manos-¿qué pasa?-a continuación fue el visor- ¿King?-pestañeó rápidamente ante el repentino rayo de luz, su visión enfocándose en el adolescente que había estado en su mente en las últimas horas-Oi…-Saitama sonrió incómodo ¿qué demonios podía decir?- … ¿todo bien?

Sin medir palabra Genos se subió a la cama y, aprovechando la posición sentada de su sensei colocó cada una de sus rodillas a un costado de la cintura del mayor, abrazándole delicadamente por los hombros, ocultando el rostro en su cuello- pensé que te perdería para siempre

El mayor no pudo evitar sentirse alagado ¿Qué podías decir ante ese desplante de cariño tan dulce, casi infantil? Al sentir como temblaba al borde las lágrimas como aquella vez que estuvieron en su pueblo natal, dónde un enemigo aún no identificado casi borró del mapa el pueblo del adolescente; podría ser el hombre más fuerte pero Genos tenía voluntad de hierro y determinación sin límites, en realidad nunca tuvo oportunidad de oponerse a los avances de Demon Cyborg, la idea pareciéndole menos terrible a cada segundo, el suspiro de felicidad del menor suficiente para saber que sus muros habían sido destruidos.

-probablemente vayas a arrepentirte-murmuró Saitama, tomando las pálidas mejillas para a continuación brindarle un suave beso, mirándole directo a los ojos, repasando con su lengua los rosados labios.

Genos dió un gritito de emoción que emitió desde lo profundo de su garganta, abriendo al instante los labios, hincándose para entrelazar sus brazos en la nuca de su sensei, devorando, su rostro cambiando de posición cada pocos segundos, incapaz de expresar sus deseos en un solo acto-pensé que no volvería a escuchar tu voz, o a ver tus hermosos ojos chocolate-Genos se separó sumamente sonrojado, un hilillo de saliva resbalando por su labio-quiero darte todo lo que soy sensei, por favor, entrégate a mí-

-¡Genos!-ok, si, el mocoso le gustaba ¡pero no podía estar diciendo esas cosas tan campante!

-oh mi… ¡jamás imagine que Genos-kun fuera tan apasionado!-Puri Puri se tapó los labios, fingiendo escándalo

-tengo cosas que hacer-con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora King realizó una retirada estratégica

-¡Genos-san!-la enfermera que le había quitado el suero tenia los brazos en jarras, mirando al rubio como una abuela que hubiera atrapado a su nieto robando una galleta- Saitama-sama acaba de salir de una situación crítica, levántate ahora mismo de su cama y compórtate adecuadamente-la mujer no se movió hasta ver que Demon Cyborg tomara asiento en una de las sillas para visitas-en serio… pobre de ti… rodeándote de estrés-con movimientos suaves movió las almohadas para que Saitama volviera a quedar recostado, poniéndole un aparatito que parecía un enorme clip en el dedo, midiendo su frecuencia cardiaca y presión-todo parece en orden-con una mirada que prometía mil años de dolor señaló al hombre calvo-si tienes molestias, te sientes extraño o quieres ir al baño tienes que llamar a alguien del personal, por muy vergonzoso que sea, no hay nada de ti que no haya visto así que no te preocupes

Saitama se sonrojo profundamente-si señora

-los hombres prácticos son mis favoritos-con una sonrisa dulce le dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla, quitando imaginarias arrugas a las sabanas-pobre bebé… -la enfermera tenía muy fresca en la memoria las heridas, las operaciones de emergencia y la sangre, tanta sangre que parecía imposible que estuviera hablando con él-tsk-antes de ponerse sentimental abandonó la habitación, con el silencio azorado de los presentes

-¿y qué es lo último que recuerdas Saitama-san?-Puri Prisioner desvió la conversación apresuradamente.

Saitama miró hacia el techo, analizando cómo y lo que debería decir-no puedo ser tu prometido Genos-

Puri Puri dió un grito ahogado lleno de pánico- ¡eso es obvioooo!-riendo escandalosamente asintió hacia Saitama- acabas de recuperarte, estas en todos los medios de comunicación y la noticia de un compromiso sólo atraería atención indeseada, sin contar que-

-no quiero ser tu prometido Genos-Saitama reformuló.

-¡pero si unos momentos atrás se besaron! ¡Saitama-chan! ¡no estés jugando con Genos!

-¡no estoy jugando!-se apresuró a aclarar- ¡y no me llames así!

-entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres?-la voz de Genos estaba tan cargada de cansancio y angustia que removió como un terremoto la conciencia de Saitama-te amo… quiero hacerte feliz-el cansancio desapareció para dar paso a una determinación pura- sé que puedo hacerte feliz.

-¡ESTAS ENTENDIENDO TODO MAL!-Saitama bajó la voz al observar como su enfermera se asomaba desde uno de los cubículos para el personal médico- debes comprender que legal o no aún eres menor de edad, me siento como un pervertido y…

-sensei no debe pensar eso de sí mismo, en todo caso soy yo el indecente Saitama-sensei, sé que su código moral es fuerte y, por motivo de mi edad, no me pondría una mano encima; era mi esperanza que al estar legalmente casados y con la convivencia diaria pudiera abrirme paso para seducirle sensei, yo…

-basta, basta, basta-Saitama movió sus brazos en cruz, rogando que el otro dejara de confesar sus planes de "seducción"-quiero acostumbrarme a la idea de… bueno… nosotros juntos-un tenue sonrojo inundó sus mejillas- ni siquiera hemos sido novios...

-debí imaginar que, al ser Saitama-sensei un hombre de convicciones profundas, también desearía una relación emocionalmente estable-Genos asintió comprensivo

-¡exacto! Así que yo…

-pero Saitama-sensei debe entender también-le interrumpió Genos- que necesita protegerse jurídicamente, ¿quién responderá a la prensa? ¿quién leerá los nuevos contratos que la PQ le brinde? ¿cómo solucionará las miles de solicitudes de residencia que han surgido al saberse que usted es el protector de ciudad Z?- Genos entrecerró los ojos- ¿quién realizará una perspectiva diaria de prioridades cuando todo el país se cree con el derecho de exigir sus servicios?

Saitama recibía metafóricas puñaladas ante cada palabra de Genos, mentalmente exhausto ante el futuro que se presentaba ante él; con humildad se inclinó ligeramente, ocultando sus ojos del rubio-te pido que me cuides bien Genos.

El adolescente sonrió complacido.

Puri Puri miraba entre ellos incrédulo- no deberías casarte por esos motivos Saitama-chan-murmuró bajito, la imagen que tenía del lindo rubio cambiando radicalmente- eres un demonio Genos-kun…

Genos&Saitama Genos&Saitama Genos&Saitama

Saitama quería gritar en ultraje ¡¿cuándo demonios había sucedido aquello?! La primera plana de un periódico de espectáculos mostraba su cuarto de hospital, con la cama siendo ocupada por Genos y Saitama, ambos dormidos y abrazados, un sinfín de corazones y expresiones cursis siendo agregadas alrededor de sus rostros como un meme barato- ¡Se supone que teníamos seguridad!

-este tipo de filtraciones son de esperarse sensei-Genos no parecía perturbado por la foto, incluso se tomó su tiempo para comprar el ejemplar electrónico

-lo siento mucho Saitama-sama-el director del mismísimo hospital estaba frente a él, dirigiendo una vista nerviosa hacia ambos hombres-la interna que sacó la foto es joven y no lo hizo con malas intenciones, le pareció… una imagen agradable… y sin pensarlo lo compartió en sus redes sociales, ahora mismo la estamos procesando con las sanciones correspondientes

Saitama suspiró, si la chica realmente no tuvo malas intenciones…-sólo métale un susto, tampoco quiero que pierda su trabajo ni nada

-¡es un hombre muy comprensivo Saitama-sama!-exclamó al tiempo que se inclinaba

-mm…-era tan raro que se dirigieran a él con tato respeto, vamos, que de ser un don nadie a el hombre más famoso lo descolocaba.

-quiero hablar un momento a solas con mi prometido por favor-a pesar de los modales la voz de Genos estaba marcada de autoridad

-por supuesto, con permiso-y sin más el director salió

-últimamente estás algo mandón-susurró Saitama cansado, sonriendo burlón hacia el rubio

-es difícil salir del papel de jefe-con mimo se recostó en la cama, quedando de lado para abrazar al mayor por la cintura. Los besos y palabras de cariño eras difíciles de seguir por Saitama, pero pareciera que los abrazos y caricias platónicas eran completamente aceptables, no se quejaría de aquel avance-he pensado en hacer unos dormitorios en la parte trasera del cuartel, la mayoría de los nuevos reclutas son de otras ciudades que vienen por experiencia pero se irán nuevamente, podemos rotar el personal de otras ciudades…¿Qué piensas?

-esta bien-Saitama se sentía como un parásito, no sabía como Genos podía disfrutar de todas esas labores administrativas-yo.. mm… ¿cómo podría ayudar?

El adolescente frunció el seño, abrazándolo más estrechamente- sensei no debe de pensar en trabajo

-bueno… tampoco es como si estuviera incapacitado…-Saitama ya había recorrido su cuarto y el piso del hospital, y aunque aun sentía mareos y algunos dolores en la espalda no era nada grave

-tiene licencia médica indefinida, tiene prohibido trabajar-

Saitama bajó la vista para discutir con el adolescente, pero entonces se topó con sus enormes ojos dorados y el serio ceño de preocupación característico de Demon Cyborg. Con un gruñido comenzó a acariciar los cabellos rubios, por el momento concediendo la victoria al otro.

Genos&Saitama Genos&Saitama Genos&Saitama

Apenas estaba saliendo el sol y una conmoción podía escucharse fuera del hospital; Bang y Fubuki, quienes ayudaban a hacer guardia mientras Saitama y Genos dormían, rápidamente se asomaron por las ventanas, al haber sido trasladados a un piso superior se veía claramente una manta colgada entre dos altos árboles, a una cuadra del hospital, perfectamente visible desde el edificio dónde se encontraban.

La lona, tan grande para ser vista desde un helicóptero decía en brillantes letras multicolores: "PARA EL HOMBRE MÁS FUERTE, ESPERO QUE JUGUEMOS PRONTO OTRA VEZ. DESEO QUE TE RECUPERES LO ANTES POSIBLE. CON ESTIMA, LORD BOROS"

Saitama y Genos no tardaron en darse cuenta que algo pasaba. Saitama suspiró cansado, vamos que el mundo le diera un respiro y el rubio… Bang se encogió un poco al escuchar el rechinar de dientes del más joven.

-tranquilízate Genos-kun

-¡AHH!-sin escuchar razones, con su atención puesta sobre las malditas letras, brincó hacia adelante, rompiendo el vidrio al tiempo que activaba la armadura que lo caracterizaba como Demon Cyborg, impulsándose hacia arriba con los cohetes ubicados en las piernas, lanzando una llamarada desde sus brazos, con la clara intención de calcinar el pedazo de tela.

Sin embargo, como si se tratara de un truco de magia, la tela no se desintegró por el fuego sino que comenzó a cambiar de colores, revelando un segundo mensaje cuando el fuego tocaba la superficie.

"TAMBIÉN ESTOY INTERESADO EN CONOCERTE SAITAMA, SI ME LO PERMITIERAS SERIAS LA JOYA DE MI CORONA" Y debajo de este segundo mensaje podría apreciarse el aniñado y adorable dibujo de un tiburón ballena.

-el segundo mensaje es claramente una broma-murmuró Fubuki, un poco dudosa, no podía concebir que alguien del calibre de Lord Boros hubiera mandado una "postal" con un dibujo tan ridículo, menos aún llamar a otra persona "la joya de su corona", ¿una jugarreta interna de su grupo tal vez? Sin embargo, la vida le había enseñado que muchos hombres sobresalientes se comportaban como niños la mayor parte del tiempo…

-¡BASTARDOOO!- Extendiendo la armadura en su brazo, como si una espada naciera desde su codo, Genos rápidamente cortó por la mitad la insultante tela, haciéndola cachitos, pisándola en el suelo, mirando desafiante hacia las cámaras que habían grabado su rabieta- ¡Saitama-sensei es mío maldito criminal!

-¡no insultes a Boros en cadena nacional!-gritó Saitama preocupado desde arriba, entrecerrando los ojos ante el número de flashes dirigidos hacia su rostro

\- ¡debo defender su honor sensei!

-¡sube de una vez!-la calva cabeza tenía tantas venas sobresaliendo que pareciera que a su portador le fuera dar un aneurisma-en serio… nunca había recibido tanto estrés en mi vida-en silencio se dio la vuelta

-no niegues que te estás divirtiendo-Fubuki picó, tomando su brazo, dirigiéndolo gentilmente hacia la cama de hospital

-en todos los años de conocerte nunca te había visto tan vivaz Saitama-san-Bang le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, hiendo a cerrar puertas y ventanas, aislándose del sonido de la conmoción.

Saitama desvió la vista, observando tercamente hacia la pared, sabía que lo que decían era verdad… pero Genos podía ser sumamente frustrante en ocasiones.

-¡Saitama-sensei!-demon cyborg entró lentamente, con la cabeza gacha. Al notar que su prometido no le dirigía la mirada se apresuró a acercarse a la cama, en el espacio que siempre había ocupado… para ser bloqueado por el brazo de su maestro, que señaló con la cabeza el asiento para visitas

-vaya… si está un poco molesto-murmuró Fubuki a Bang-¡bueno chicos!-exclamó en un tono más alegre, acomodando su abrigo al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta-tengo una ciudad que cuidar ¡llámenme si necesitan nuestra ayuda!-Bang hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, siguiendo a la mujer más joven.

-no puedes ser tan temerario, debes controlar tu temperamento-Saitama le dijo seriamente, cruzándose de brazos, impidiendo de esa manera que el rubio tomara su mano.

Por su parte Genos apretó los labios en ultraje, pareciera que en un segundo hubieran vuelto al inicio de partida ¡ni siquiera le permitían tomar la mano del hombre que amaba!- Saitama-sensei está siendo injusto-el rubio reclamó con igual seriedad.

Saitama no respondió, sólo se le quedó mirando.

Ambos se miraban fijamente.

El calvo comenzó a tamborilear los dedos en sus bíceps, tenía tantas ganas de unas croquetas de cangrejo…

-¡no soporto que otros se tomen tantas libertades contigo!-Genos fue el primero en quebrarse, jalando el asiento hasta estar fusionado al borde de la cama- los noticieros mencionan tantas cosas de usted ¡y algunas de ellas son verdaderas! Me pone enfermo pensar que amigos vendieran su información a la prensa, la semana pasada un grupo terrorista intentó secuestrarlo, como si se tratara de un arma y no de un ser humano, y luego Lord Boros, el criminal que te puso al borde de la muerte, el que te besó frente a todo el mundo… se atreve a coquetearte ¡que serías la joya de su corona! ¡cómo si el amor de sensei fuera un accesorio!-Genos estaba rojo de furia, las venas en su cuello sobresaliendo un poco.

Saitama suspiró, extendiendo los brazos hacia él-ven…-al tenerlo cerca lo estrechó fuertemente contra sí- eres un buen chico, defiendes y proteges a los que amas pero Genos…-Saitama le dio un beso en la frente- ¿cómo piensas que me afectaría si te viera muerto por una mala decisión? ¿Qué te secuestraran para llegar a mí? ¿crees que no he tomando en cuenta que al estar expuesto al conocimiento público tengo un blanco dibujado en la espalda?

-sensei…-Genos enterró el rostro en cuello-perdóneme

-perdóname tú a mí, sé que estas últimas dos semanas no han sido del todo agradables.

-fueron una pesadilla-susurró el adolescente-durante la primera semana no sabíamos si sobrevivirías… al menos se te dio reanimación cuatro veces… en una ocasión vi como tu cuerpo se convulsionaba-Genos comenzó a llorar de manera queda-era injusto que te perdiera cuando apenas te había encontrado

-mírame-sin medir más palabras jaló al rubio, quedando recostados de lado, viéndose cara a cara-estoy bien-sonriendo con incomodidad acarició el temple del adolescente, que con un suspiro cerró los ojos, disfrutando de los tenues toques.

Sin medir palabras Genos colocó su pierna sobre la cadera de su sensei, levantando la calva cabeza para colocar su antebrazo a modo de almohada, entrelazando los dedos de su mano izquierda con las de Saitama, situándolas entre sus pechos-te atrape-susurró traviesamente Demon Cyborg, aplicando mayor presión en su pierna, sintiendo la cercanía de su compañero.

Saitama se sonrojo, riendo nerviosamente ¡era imposible que alguien tan agresivo pudiera ser tan adorable!-si… creo que si

-¿aún lo duda sensei? ¿qué debo hacer para que me dé un sí definitivo?

-arrgg!-Saitama enterró su rostro en el pecho del menor, abochornado, no podía creer que sintiera retorcijones de emoción en su estómago, casi como un colegial.

-es tan lindo sensei…

-¡cállate!

Fin de capítulo

¡perdón por no haber actualizado! D:! más vale tarde que nunca al menos :p. ¡Al fin Saitama dio el "casi" si!, pobre Genos ya necesitaba un poco de amouurrr XD. En fin, me divertí muchísimo en escribir este capitulo ¡espero que ustedes se hubieran divertido al leerlo!

Por el momento estoy iniciando con un AU que se llama "el príncipe y el gigante", los protas también son Genos y Saitama X3, los invito a leerlo para que me digan que opinan.

Además quiero iniciar otro fic, pero estoy entre dos plots, el primero es un genderbender donde Saitama es una chica y que varias amigos me han pedido y el otro es un AU estilo la sirenita, donde Saitama es un pescador y Genos un tritón.

¡Envíen sus opiniones y reviews! ¡Sus comentarios son alimento para mi alma!


End file.
